The Fate Of Hero
by Rated-Y2J
Summary: En un mundo en donde el 80% de la población posee alguna particularidad que le permite destacar, Izuku Midoriya un joven el cual no posee alguna, luego de vivir el día mas horrible de su vida se encontrara con alguien quien le enseñe que ser un Héroe no es como el cree, pero al mismo tiempo llevándolo a convertirse en el Héroe de la Justicia que alguien mas deseaba ser.(DekuxHarem)
1. The Fate Of Hero

THE FATE OF HERO

(El Destino del Héroe)

.

.

.

FATE ZERO PART. - I

P.O.V

Cuando era pequeño una vez escuche de boca una persona mayor decirme que todos en el mundo somos hechos a imagen y semejanza, si esto quería decírmelo para animarme estaba muy equivocado. Ya que en este mundo… no todos somos iguales al nacer, esa fue una dura realidad, una muy dura la cual tuve que aprender y aceptar a los 4 años…

.

.

.

En un hermoso día soleado, en un parque de juegos infantiles un grupo de al menos 3 niños los cuales se encontraban rodeando a una pequeña niña peliblanca la cual se podría describir como una niña normal solo que tenía un algo que la distinguía por mucho de entre todos, ya que en la parte baja de su espalda tenia lo que se podía describir simplemente como una enorme cola escorpión.

\- sinf…sinf, ¿Por qué son tan malos conmigo?- decía llorando arrodillada en el piso.

\- Porque eres una villana.- decía un chico de cabello rubio puntiagudo.- Y nosotros somos Héroes, y los Héroes combaten contra los villanos.- termino por decir para golpear su puño derecho con su palma izquierda creando pequeñas explosiones por el choque.

Apunto de acercarse para supuesta mente derrotar a la villana el grupo de niños fue acortando la distancia, pero fueron detenidos por otro pequeño de cabello verde y tembloroso que paro en frente de sus amigos y la niña.

\- Basta Kacchan, no vez que ella está llorando, si sigues así nunca te lo perdonare.- decía tembloroso levantando sus puños en una improvisada posición de pelea.

\- Bien Deku, entonces tú también serás un villano, pateémosle el trasero.- término por ordenar para que los otros dos se lanzaran contra el peli verde, uno de los niños era gordo y tenía unas alas en su espalda las cuales les permitían volar, el otro niño hizo crecer y estirar dedos de ambas de sus manos.

Mientras el trió de niños apaleaban al pobre peli verde la niña con cola de escorpión aprovecho el momento para escapar no sin antes voltear a ver al peli verde con algo de remordimiento por dejarlo solo después de defenderla, pero con la intención de decirle a su madre o a su padrastro con el fin de detener tal abuso.

Luego de un rato en el que los tres niños terminaran de golpear al peli verde se fueron en busca de la niña escorpión como ellos la llamaron, muy felices por su victoria en contra de su supuesto villano dejando al chico solo y tirado en el suelo lleno de tierra y golpes.

.

.

.

P.O.V

Ese fue mi primer y último contratiempo, ya que después de ese momento mi vida fue un desastre tras otro, pero se preguntaran como es que un grupo de niños de entre cuatro y cinco años tienen algo que lo definiríamos como súper poderes, pues estos poderes son particularidades especiales con las que la gente nace llamados normalmente como Quirks, para entender esto lo resumiré rápidamente ya que todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás en la ciudad Quig Quig en China.

Esto con el nacimiento de un bebe luminiscente, el cual desprendía un encantador brillo casi dorado, luego de este suceso muchos más sucesos como este comenzaron a ocurrir por todo el planeta a los cuales no se les podía dar una explicación científica y con el paso del tiempo lo paranormal se convirtió en normal y así muchos que soñaban con poseer al menos un súper poder increíble vieron su sueño hecho realidad.

Pero en una sociedad llena de súper humanos no todos deseaban la paz, y los disturbios no tardaron en hacerse presentes, por lo cual el número de crímenes producidos por personas las cuales hacían un mal uso de sus Quirks fue en aumento, asaltos, secuestros e incluso asesinatos y atentados terroristas, todo esto dio pie también a que el trabajo más deseado por todos se profesionalizara dando así entrada a los protectores de la paz, los Héroes Profesionales.

.

 _._

 _._

¡Pon el video mami!- decía un emocionado peli verde sentado al frente de una computadora, sosteniendo una figura de acción de su Héroe Favorito.

\- Haz visto el mismo video cientos de veces, me da miedo ver el contador que tu sólito has aumentado.- término de decir al iniciar con el video el cual se trataba del debut de que en ese momento era un héroe nuevo pero con el paso del tiempo y sus grandiosas hazañas fue ganando notoriedad.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER ESTA CARGANDO CUERPOS!-decía una de las personas en el video.

\- ¡ES INCREÍBLE HA SALVADO A MAS DE 100 PERSONAS EN MENOS DE 10 MINUTOS!- decía otra al contemplar el desastre y al héroe que traía cargando al menos a 10 personas sobre él.

\- **Todo estará bien, ¿Saben por qué?-** decía el héroe el cual tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul con detalles en rojo y blanco el cual remarcaba sus grandes músculos y su estatura.- **PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ.** Termino de presentare.

\- ¡Si yo también seré un gran héroe como All Might.- decía el niño emocionado y riendo frente al computador mientras que su madre desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, le daba una mirada de preocupación.

.

\- Sera mejor que rindas chico eso no será posible.- comentaba un hombre de bigote, calvo y con una bata blanca. Esta respuesta dejo al niño con un rostro en blanco ante la noticia.

\- Pero Doctor ¿ocurre algo malo con él?, en la guardería todos sus compañeros ya han demostrado sus particularidades, pero mi hijo aun no lo ha hecho.

\- Señora por lo general las particularidades se manifiestan a los cuatro años, debido a los grandes avances científicos que se dieron cuando las particularidades se comenzaron a manifestar, podemos determinar si una persona cuenta o no con una particularidad gracias a una radiografía.- daba su diagnostico el doctor.

\- Su hijo cuenta solo con dos articulaciones en el dedo meñique del pie, esto hoy en día se trata de un hecho increíblemente raro. Por lo cual le será para el imposible el desarrollar alguna particularidad.

.

Ese mismo día y de regreso en su casa, pues las cosas no fueron para bien con el pequeño ya que una y otra vez repitió hasta con cansancio el video hasta que llego la noche, la madre no sabía que decirle a su pequeño, además el no le había dicho ninguna palabra desde que volvieron del doctor.

\- mami.- llamo el pequeño a su madre la cual estaba en el marco de la puerta observándolo.- Aunque yo no tenga una particularidad.- señalo tembloroso al monitor y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Tam...bien, también ¿Puedo convertirme en un héroe?

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto.- la madre termino por romperse en llanto para correr a abrazar a su pequeño el cual no se sentía bien por esa respuesta.

.

.

.

P.O.V

En ese momento no eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar de mi madre, Bueno si haz llegado hasta aquí ahora te preguntaras, ¿Quién soy?, ¿Seguro quieres saberlo?, porque la historia de mi vida no es para los miedosos. Si alguien digiera que es un simple relato feliz, si alguien les digiera que solo soy un chico común y corriente al que nada le importa, ese alguien mentiría. Pero les aseguro que esta como cualquier historia digna de contarse, se relaciona con un sueño, mi sueño el cual es convertirme en un gran Héroe, un Héroe que salve a las personas con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo y ser alguien en el que las personas puedan confiar.

Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y actualmente tengo 14 años que puedo decir de mi, tengo el cabello y los ojos verdes, soy delgado un poco bajo de estatura me encantan los Héroes tengo como pasatiempo escribir sobre ellos y sus Quirks, ya que al no poseer uno y al verlos usar sus poderes me hace pensar ¿Que se sentirá poseer uno?, la verdad me dan mucha envidia y aunque es un sentimiento negativo, hay ocasiones en las que no dejo de sentirla.

Vivía anteriormente solo con mi madre Inko Midoriya ya que mi padre Hisashi Midoriya se encontraba en ese momento trabajando en el extranjero, ya que él trabaja para la compañía " **Shield** ", la cual es una gran compañía que desarrolla utensilios de soporte para los Héroes usando su Quirk de fuego para ponerlos a prueba. Vivimos tranquilamente no tenemos ninguna necesidad económica y aunque mis padres se ven muy poco en todo este tiempo ya que papa solo cuando viene a vernos cuando tiene sus periodos de vacaciones aunque siempre nos está llama muy seguido.

Desde que me diagnosticaron como un Quirkless, el cual es el termino que se les da a las personas sin una particularidad, mi madre ha tenido problemas con el aumento de peso, ¿quizás por la ansiedad?, investigue que las personas experimentan desordenes de la alimentación a causa de eso, no lo sé. En aquel año cuando acababa de cumplir los 12 años en que mi padre regreso de visita a vernos, mi madre estaba muy avergonzada y al punto de las lagrimas esto por su nueva apariencia pero sucedió todo lo contrario y solo fui testigo del gran amor que mi padre le tiene a mi madre.

Ya que cuando al observarla bien este le dio un beso y le dijo que no le importaba su apariencia, y que muy pronto incluso engordarían juntos ya que por fin su compañía lo trasferiría a nuestra ciudad, lo cual nos alegro a ambos ya que por fin estaríamos los tres juntos y esto motivo mucho a mama para recuperar su antigua figura comenzando a hacer dieta e incluso ejercicio. Ojala en el futuro también encuentre a alguien que me ame de ese modo tan incondicional como mis padres lo hacen.

.

.

.

Cursando el segundo año de secundaria en la escuela Aldera Junior High, un joven Izuku de 13 trece años, se encontraba entrando a su salón de clases, estaba un poco emocionado y nervioso. La razón era que el festival escolar se acercaba y ese mismo día al terminar el festival habría un baile, se encontraba nervioso porque este sería su primer baile de escuela, sus padres ya le habían dado permiso para ir y nervioso porque iba a invitar a una chica a asistir con el cómo su pareja.

\- Ho...Hola Musubi-san.- decía el joven Midoriya al acercarse a un grupo de al menos siete chicas, todas voltearon inmediatamente, incluso la nombrada la cual era una chica de la misma estatura de Izuku, delgada pero lo que más la distinguía era el cabello largo de color azul que incluso cubría parte de sus ojos al frente.

\- Si Midoriya-san ¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto la chica ya que ella nunca hablaba con el.

\- Bue...no, que sino... tienes pareja el festival, ¿Te...gustaría ir conmigo?- pregunto con todo el valor que pudo con los ojos cerrados.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio termino a lo cual se empezaron a escuchar las discretas risas de las chicas. Al abrir los ojos el joven observo a las chicas reír. Quizás por el acto repentino pensó el pero esa no sería su caso.

\- hu,hu,hu,hu... disculpa Midoriya-san pero no puedo.- termino por rechazarlo.-La verdad no creo que seas de mi tipo.

\- Y...y ¿Cuales son los chicos de tu tipo?- termino por preguntar el chico el cual parecía estar temblando, temiendo por la respuesta.

\- Es simple.-contesto otra de sus compañeras que observo lo acontecido.- Los chicos con Quirks fuertes.- con eso termino por recibir la respuesta que menos quería.

\- Lo siento pero voy a invitar a Katsuki-kun al festival, ahora si nos disculpas.- termino por decir para tomar sus cosas y salir con el resto de sus amigas dejando Izuku en el mismo lugar con una expresión en blanco y sin prestarle atención a las risas de burla de algunos de sus compañeros de clase que también observaron su declaración.

.

.

.

P.O.V Izuku

Quisiera decir que incluso después intente advertirle con respecto de invitar a Kacchan al baile del festival pero ella lo vio como mucha insistencia de mi parte y me gane algunas palabras muy duras. Ya llegado el momento, este rechazo la invitación de Musubi-san, gritándole **"LÁRGATE Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A HABLAR O TE MATO ENTENDISTE EXTRA"**. Ella salió corriendo aterrada de la cafetería como si se hubiera encontrado al mismísimo demonio de frente, ya que no asistió a clases en más de una semana hasta después del festival y el baile bueno ella tuvo también la culpa al ir a invitarlo a salir en frente de todos en la escuela Quizás creyó que no la rechazaría en frente de todos pero fue todo lo contrario.

Y esta ha sido la historia de mi vida hasta ahora, como pueden ver no me ha ido nada bien en cuanto a iniciar una vida sentimental, en definitiva me olvidare de las chicas hasta que crea que llego el momento adecuado para sentar cabeza y buscar pareja y mejor me concentrare en mis estudios para convertirme en Héroe.

Como me encanta investigar y analizar sobre los Quirks de los Héroes profesionales, incluso con los de mis compañeros de clase. Desde el momento en el que aprendí a escribir comencé a tomar notas en cuadernos de todos los Quirks que observaba a mi alrededor, comencé con los de mis padres, los analizaba, describía su funcionamiento y también describía posibles sugerencias de como poder mejorarlos. Actualmente en la actualidad he analizado más de 75 Quirk muchos de estos pertenecen a Héroes profesionales pero no solo tomo notas sobre sus particularidades, sino también sobre sus estrategias de combate y sus estilos de pelea y demás notas las cuales creo que puedan llegar a ser útiles en el futuro.

Actualmente me encuentro cursando el último año de secundaria, faltan casi 11 meses y medio para el examen de de ingreso a la Academia U.A, la cual es la escuela de formación de Héroes más prestigiosa que hay, incluso esta fue la escuela en la cual estudio mi héroe favorito de todos All Migth. El cual se dicen posee el récord con la puntuación más alta en el examen de ingreso. Su rango de aceptación es el más alto ya que se dice que necesitas conseguir al menos 60 puntos para poder aprobar y por lo que he investigado en línea mediante comunidades de charlas de héroes he leído comentarios de personas que tomaron el examen y por lo que leí una persona consiguió solo cuarenta puntos y dijo que por más duro que trabajo y entreno ese fue su máximo. "Como una nota personal, le enviare un mensaje privado después para poder averiguar cualquier cosa sobre el examen"

Otro día seguía investigando me tope con una información muy interesante, ya que un chico comento que la U.A, era una de las peores escuelas, ya que según su mensaje después de aprobar el examen de ingreso se presento a clases, y al conocer a su Sensei, este les hizo pruebas de rendimiento para sus Quirks. Pero lo curioso es que su Sensei decidió que ninguno tenía potencial para ser Héroes y los termino expulsando a todos. ¿Qué clase de profesor será para expulsar a todos sus alumnos el primer día de clases?, ¿Sera esa la razón por la cual quedo en el segundo lugar este año en el ranking nacional?

Bueno el día de hoy cuando me dirigía de camino a la escuela me encontré con un gran disturbio que un villano provoco al robar un bolso y al verse acorralado por la policía este se descontrolo, los Héroes profesionales Death Arms, Backdraft y Kamui Woods estuvieron luchando contra él.

De pronto una enorme figura femenina pateo al villano en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate y a Kamui incrédulo sin poder aplicar su movimiento especial. Se trataba de la nueva Heroína Mt Lady el cual era su debut y afortunadamente logre presenciarlo, tome todas las notas que pude sobre ella en cuanto a su Quirk, fui una de las últimas personas en irme cuando arrestaron al villano y Mt Lady termino con todas sus entrevistas con la prensa. Un señor que también presencio el alboroto me observo me pregunto si yo era solo un fan o quería ser un héroe.

Yo le conteste que me convertiría en un Héroe, y él me dio ánimos diciendo que de mi mejor esfuerzo, si eso haré ya que creo que hoy será un gran día.

.

.

.

Iniciando con las clases en la escuela Aldera el profesor de frente a los alumnos comenzó con sus clases pero también tenía unos avisos que darles.

\- Jóvenes ya que acaban de iniciar el tercer año, es el momento de que empiecen a pensar en su futuro seriamente.- termino por decir para tomar un gran paquete de folletos los cuales paso a cada uno de sus alumnos.- Acabo de entregarles estos folletos para que los lean y piensen a futuro.

\- Pero no creo que importe ya que... ¡Todos quieren entrar al curso de Héroes!- termino por lanzar los folletos sobrantes a su escritorio y en eso todos los alumnos gritaron afirmativa y alegremente mostrando su particularidades salvo por dos personas, uno que fingía dormir y otro que se cubría el rostro con el cuaderno que tenía en las manos.

\- Todos tienen particularidades increíbles, pero es contra las reglas el usarlas dentro de la escuela.- dijo poniendo orden nuevamente a sus alumnos.

\- Sensei.- la voz del estudiante que parecía dormir sobre su escritorio hablo.- Por favor, no me ponga en el mismo saco que todos estos rechazados.- termino por decir retirando el libro que tenía en el rostro.

Era un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y puntiagudo, ojos rasgados y de color rojo de una estatura más alta y desarrollada para su edad.

.

P.O.V Izuku

El es Katsuki Bakugou lo llamo "Kacchan" por costumbre, nos conocemos casi desde antes de que pudiéramos aprender a caminar. Solíamos ser amigos, de hecho el era mi mejor amigo, todo esto cambio cuando cumplimos cuatro años, cuando se comenzó a manifestar su particularidad, pero al enterarse que yo no poseía una particularidad bueno paso de ser mi amigo a ser una clase de torturador para mi, aunque aún tengo la esperanza que aun podemos en el futuro volver a ser amigos nuevamente.

El me llama "Deku" ese apodo me desagrada mucho, ya que significa inútil o el que no puede lograr nada.

Tiene una genial particularidad llamada Explosión, genera una especie de sudor de las palmas de sus manos muy parecido a la nitroglicerina con la cual puede crear explosiones con esta. El tiene también un carácter fuertemente "explosivo" ya que suele enojarse con mucha facilidad por lo cual casi nadie o ninguno de los compañeros del salón lo pueden soportar.

.

\- ¡Oye Bakugou eres de lo peor!- comenzaron los reproches por parte de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Bakugou bastardo, mi particularidad es tan fuerte como la tuya!- respondió un chico que convirtió sus manos en rocas.

\- Eso es mentira y lo sabes.- le contesto con burla.- Ahora cállense todos como los extras que son.

\- Planeas inscribirte para tomar la prueba de ingreso para la Academia U.A ¿Cierto Bakugou?- sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por lo dicho por su profesor

Kacchan: Por supuesto que si.- contesto a su profesor poniéndose de pie en una posición solemne.- Complete la prueba de simulación con una puntuación perfecta, soy el único estudiante de esta asquerosa escuela que ingresara a la U.A, superare a All Migth y me convertiré en el Héroe máximo ¡El numero Uno!

\- Mi nombre quedara escrito en la historia como uno de los Héroes más poderosos, más ricos y...- no termino con su discurso ya que fue interrumpido.

\- Ho por cierto Midoriya también planea ingresar a la U.A ¿Cierto?- termino por decir el profesor dejando a Bakugou paralizado y con una expresión en blanco.

\- MM... Si señor.- respondió en voz baja el joven Midoriya aunque internamente deseaba que el profesor no hubiera mencionado nada.

\- **JA JA JA JA JA AJ AJ AJ AJA JA AJ AJ AJ AJA JA AJ AJA JA JA**.- Comenzaron las risas y burlas de todos sus compañeros sin excepción.

\- En serio no lo puedo creer.- contesto una chica.

-No se puede entrar solo con estudios ¿Sabias?- grito con burla otro compañero

Izuku: Eliminaron esa regla, ahora cualquiera puede aplicar para el examen de...- trato de defenderse de las burlas y risas.

 **Ka BOOM**

Una explosión aterrizo en su escritorio cortesía de Bakugou haciendo que Izuku cayera de su asiento.

Kacchan: Escucha bien Deku.- se dirigió a Izuku en el suelo.- Tú nunca serás tan bueno como yo, tu estas incluso aun mas por debajo que todos estos rechazados.- dijo levantando su palma humeante para formarla en puño.- La única relevancia que algún día tendrás, es convertirte en la victima de un villano que salve algún Héroe que si sea relevante.- termino por decir.

Luego de eso nadie se atrevió a responder nada, dejando el lugar en completo silencio. Bakugou volvió a su lugar y el profesor en un intento de calmar las cosas comenzó nuevamente con su clase sin prestarle atención al joven Midoriya el cual seguía sentado en el suelo.

.

.

.

P.O.V Izuku

En parte tiene un poco de razón en cuanto a lo que dicen, en estos tiempos el 80% de la población cuenta con alguna particularidad por mínima que sea mientras que el otro 20% no, este porcentaje incluso dicen que se encuentra en disminución año con año ya que la mayoría de esa población son personas de la mediana y tercera edad. Esto ha causado que el número de nacimientos de personas sin una particularidad sea un evento muy raro en estos días. Por lo cual no es nada raro que personas sin una particularidad sean víctimas de abusos o discriminación llegando a considerar esto peor que una discapacidad, ya que incluso las personas con una verdadera discapacidad, ya sea motriz o intelectual manifiestan particularidades espectaculares las cuales les ayudan a mejorar su estilo de vida.

Cuando una persona manifiesta su Quirk por primera vez esta tiene como obligación que registrarlo, esto con el fin de tomar medidas de seguridad en cuanto al uso de estas.

Ya que se considera ilegal el uso de una particularidad en público, solo los Héroes profesionales tienen el permitido usarlas aun incluso fuera de sus horas de trabajo claro si se tiene una justificación para hacerlo, de lo contrario podrían llegar a perder su licencia de Héroe profesional. Otros como profesionistas como Doctores o enfermeras con Quirks curativos, Arquitectos con Quirks de construcción o Banqueros con Quirks mentales, tienen que conseguir un permiso especial dado por el gobierno el cual les limita el uso de su particularidad solo a su jornada laboral.

Lo que ha llevado a que poseer un Quirk sea muy fundamental para conseguir incluso un empleo estable, ya que muchas personas buscan ganarse le vida en un trabajo en el cual su particularidad les sea de utilidad, por lo cual incluso una acción como conseguir trabajo en una agencia laboral sería muy difícil para una persona sin una particularidad.

Esto también pasa muy seguido con las personas que no cuentan con el Quirk adecuado para trabajar como por ejemplo los Quirks de mutación. Lo cual también causa el rechazo de las personas tan solo por los cambios físicos y la diferencia de su aspecto que estos producen, lo que lleva a la gran mayoría de ellos a tener que delinquir para ganarse la vida convirtiéndose así en villanos, algunos por su necesidad y otros solo por el simple gusto.

A veces pienso que el mundo puede llegar a ser un lugar muy malo y desagradable.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, con el alboroto causado por el villano que detuvo la nueva Heroína, muchos otros villanos vieron esto como la oportunidad perfecta para algún atraco rápido.

\- Hyyaaa.- grito una joven mujer sentada en el suelo la cual parecía cubrirse con una especie de campo protector.

\- ¡DETENGAN A ESE LADRÓN!- grito un vendedor el cual salía de su tienda en busca de ayuda.- Ese fenómeno huye con mi dinero.

El villano en su parecía un ser viscoso hecho de alguna clase de lodo, corría a una gran velocidad. Las personas se hacían a un lado para no tener que quedar en su camino y salir heridos.

\- **¡Quien intente detenerme, está muerto!** \- amenazo el villano en voz alta mientras se perdía de la vista entre los callejones frente a muchos testigos.

\- Cada vez abundan más los villanos.- dijo una persona al azar.

\- Es cierto las calles ya no son seguras para nada- un grupo de personas que observaba lo que paso comenzaba a dar sus opiniones.

\- No deben temer.- dijo un hombre rubio de apariencia desaliñada detrás de un grupo de personas las cuales les llamo la atención ese comentario y al voltear encontraron a alguien que no esperarían ver.

\- **¿Por qué?, ¡Porque estoy aquí! -** termino por responder un hombre rubio de gran altura y con músculos muy grandes, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era su enorme sonrisa.

.

.

.

Con el sonido de la campana se daban por finalizadas las clases de ese día, los alumnos que se encontraban saliendo se reunían con sus amigos para poder irse juntos a sus casas o platicaban entre sí. Mientras que el peli verde aun continuaba sentado en su asiento guardando sus cosas y revisando en su celular las noticias más importantes relacionadas con Héroes Profesionales.

\- _parece que el debut de Mt Lady es tendencia en las redes sociales.-_ murmuraba el peli verde.- Debo llegar a casa pronto para organizar todas mis notas y buscar más información.- dijo para sí mismo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

\- Aun no hemos terminado de hablar Deku.- se acerco Bakugou a su lugar para arrebatarle un pequeño cuaderno que estaba por guardar.

\- ¿Que tienes ahí Katsuki?- pregunto uno de los seguidores de Bakugou.

-"Análisis para futuros Héroes vol.-13", Esto es enserió Deku.- decía con desagrado.

Izuku: Por favor regrésamelo.- dijo poniéndose de pie para poder recuperarlo.

 **BOOOM-** Era el sonido de una pequeña explosión que Bakugou produjo en sus palmas en contra del cuaderno.

Izuku: No porque.- decía con horror al ver sus notas destruidas y ser lanzadas sin ningún remordimiento por la ventana.- Eso no era necesario.

Kacchan: Escucha bien Deku, la mayoría de los héroes cuentan en las entrevistas historias sobre sus días de escuela.- puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico el cual comenzó a producir humo quemando su parte de su uniforme, esto para terror de Izuku el cual comenzaba a sentir el calor sobre su piel.

\- Soy un perfeccionista y quiero asegurarme de ser el único en lograr ingresar a la U.A de esta patética excusa de escuela, por lo cual no apliques para la U.A Deku.- retiro su mano para poder salir del lugar.

\- Oye Izuku, aun no has intentado volar.- se burlo uno de los seguidores del rubio.

Katchan: Tiene razón.- volteo levemente para ver al chico por sobre el hombro.- Si tanto deseas ser un Héroe, porque no te lanzas de un edificio y rezas con todas tus fuerzas para que tengas una particularidad en el otro mundo.- termino por sugerirle.

Afligido y con unas ganas inmensas de poder responder, la queja del chico se quedo en su boca debido a una nueva amenaza por parte del rubio el cual termino por salir del salón junto a sus amigos dejando al peli verde temblando y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar esto por el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

Tomando profundas respiraciones para tranquilizarse en ese momento, termino por tomar sus cosas y salir del salón con el fin de buscar los restos de su cuaderno, no le llevo mucho tiempo al chico encontrarlo flotando en un estanque siendo comido por los peces. En ese momento muchos recuerdos llenaron su cabeza casi al instante perdiendo la noción de cuánto tiempo paso observando su reflejo sobre el agua.

\- Izuku-kun ¿Estas por aquí?- pregunto una suave voz femenina que llamo su atención.

Era una joven de casi su misma estatura, unos pocos centímetros más alta, de piel blanca y con una figura esbelta pero que demostraba llevar un buen desarrollo para su edad, de ojos rojizos y de una cabellera rubia en punta.

\- Te encuentras bien.- se acerco a preguntarle y al observar con detenimiento el cuaderno quemado inmediatamente se comenzó a enojarse inmediatamente- ¿Que le paso a tu libreta?... No me digas que fue Katsuki de nuevo, ese mocoso cretino me va a conocer espera a que llegue a casa y...- no término de hablar porque Izuku la detuvo.

Izuku: Por favor no es nada Satsuki-chan, solo olvídalo.- dijo este bajando la mirada al suelo.

Satsuki: Sabes que no me gusta cuando la gente te trata mal.- suavizo nuevamente su tono de voz.- En especial cuando es mi propio hermano quien te molesta.- dijo esto notando las cenizas en uno de los hombros del chico el cual ella limpio con cuidado con su propia mano.

Izuku: No es nada solo... solo que se entero que intento aplicar para ingresar a la U .A.- bajando un poco la mirada.

Satsuki: Pero a el que le importa.- dijo un poco exaltada.- Eres libre de hacer lo que tú gustes.

Izuku: Lo se... pero... hu.- soltó un suspiro contenido.- Mejor olvidémoslo si.- queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación.

Satsuki: De acuerdo.- dijo no muy convencida pero teniendo una idea de lo que le diría a su hermano al llegar a su casa.- Ya se tengo una idea, Oka-san me encargo comprarle algunas cosas, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?- Le sugirió con una sonrisa

Izuku: Gracias pero creo que me iré directo a casa.- declino la invitación.- Hoy en la mañana me encontré con el debut de una nueva Heroína y quiero llegar a casa a ordenar mis notas.-señalando el cuaderno con una sonrisa.

Satsuki: Tú y tu dedicación por lo héroes.- dijo llevándose las manos a sus caderas.- De acuerdo, pero mándame un mensaje después si.- termino por decir para luego despedirse del agitando su mano.

.

.

.

P.O.V Izuku

Ella es Satsuki Bakugou, ella es la hermana mayor y gemela de Kacchan todo esto solo por 5 minutos de diferencia. Ambos son muy idénticos excepto por su carácter ya que Satsuki-chan es por lo general muy amable y comprensible, pero cuando se enoja, ella puede llegar a ser aun peor que Kacchan y la tía Mitsuki juntos, todo esto para horror del tío Masaru.

Nosotros tenemos una relación muy familiar ya que la considero como una hermana. Ya que nuestros padres se conocen casi desde que tenían nuestra edad y por los largos años de amistad que han tenido, cuando nacimos decidieron que Satsuki-cha fuera ahijada de mis padres y que yo sea ahijado de sus padres, mientras que Kacchan es ahijado de un hermano del tío Masaru, pero es cierto, Kacchan me prohibió llamarlos así diciendo que jamás podríamos llegar a considerarnos familia.

No sé mucho sobre su Quirk, solo sé que se trata de crear fuego a través de las palmas de sus manos como Kacchan con sus explosiones pero nunca la he visto utilizarlo, a ella no le interesa mucho los asuntos de los Héroes ya que no planea convertirse en una Heroína, ha sido la única chica la cual me habla como un igual, ya que no me habla por que tenga que hacerlo o me vea con asco.

Ella siempre sabe como animarme y sacarme una sonrisa, cuando estoy triste, cuando comienzo a llorar o me defiende de mis compañeros cuando me tratan mal. Lo entiendo perfectamente, se que ella me cuida mucho, es como si se tratara de una protectora para mi, me hace sentir especial, pero al mismo tiempo hace que me sienta inútil ya que a veces... me gustaría... poder hacerlo por mi cuenta y demostrar que...

.

.

.

 **\- Tu serás un escondite perfecto.** \- sonó una desagradable voz que interrumpió los pensamientos del Midoriya el cual detuvo su caminar al observar mejor y darse cuenta, estaba pasando por debajo de un puente y justamente frente a él algo parecido a una enorme babosa gelatinosa salto sobre él, para engullirlo completamente.

 **\- Jejejeje no te preocupes, quizás te duela por 45 segundos, después no volverás a sentir nada mas**.- hablo siniestramente el villano de fango.

Izuku hacia todo lo que podía para liberare, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Una especie de tentáculos le forzaban a abrir su boca entrando por esta quitándole el aire y lentamente perdiendo la conciencia. Desesperadamente y con miedo imaginado su muerte, imploraba a alguien por ayuda pero desafortunadamente nadie podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de una fuerte pisada en contra del pavimento, lo cual llamo la atención de monstruo observando a un gran hombre rubio y musculoso que salía de la alcantarilla y el cual lo había estado persiguiendo por el drenaje.

\- **¡No temas chico!, Porque yo estoy aquí -** el villano trato de golpearlo con uno de sus brazos transformado en tentáculo, pero el hombre lo esquivo y cerrando su puño derecho este parecía llenare de una especie de energía- **¡TEXAS SMASH...!** \- lanzando el golpe y como si de un cañón de aire se tratara golpeo al villano, el cual por la fuerza se disperso en muchos pedazos liberando a Izuku.

\- _All_... _Might_.- se dijo mentalmente al reconocer a la persona que lo salvo para después perder la conciencia.

 **\- Oye chico... Oye chico... despierta**.- trataba de que reaccionara dándole palmadas en el rostro para que logrando que este lentamente despertara.- **Es bueno ver que estas bien chico.-** saludándolo.

Izuku: ¿Pero cómo? - decía sin entender bien lo que sucedía al ver a su ídolo frente a él.

All Might: **Siento lo que paso, te viste involucrado en la captura de este villano, no suelo cometer esta clase de errores pero como me encontraba emocionado por mi primer día libre en un nuevo** **lugar tal vez me haya descuidado un poco**.- explicaba la situación a un Izuku que apenas podía entender lo que pasaba.

\- **Pero debo agradecerte, ya que gracias a ti logre capturar a este villano.-** decía mientras levantaba una botella de plástico de tres litros donde se veía atrapado el villano de lodo.

\- ( _All Might, es All Might en persona_ )- pensaba el chico peli verde y muy alegre y esto por la oportunidad de tener a su ídolo de frente recordando algo importante muy rápidamente.

Izuku: Por favor tiene que darme un...- buscaba desesperado su cuaderno, al verlo y abrirlo.- ¡Si Ya lo firmo tengo su autógrafo!- dijo agradeciendo con reverencias una y otra vez.- Sera un tesoro familiar.

All Might: **Bueno chico es hora de retirarme para entregar a este villano a las autoridades.-** decía mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía la botella en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Izuku: ¿En serio?, Espere por favor... aun tengo que...

All Might: **Lo siento pero, pero los profesionales no pueden descansar.-** termino por decir para darse la vuelta y comenzar a hacer flexiones para intentar tomar impulso.- **Nos veremos del otro lado de la pantalla, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo**.- se despidió para en ese momento dar un gran salto sin notar que llevaba a una sorpresa aferrándose a una de sus piernas.

\- Bububububububububu.- decía Izuku recibiendo quien recibía todo el aire en el rostro abriendo sus ojos y boca de una manera que asustaría a cualquiera.

All Might: **Cielos chico que rayos estás haciendo.-** dijo al ver al chico en su pierna.- **¿No crees que te has dejado llevar por tu nivel de fanatismo? -** pregunto para después comenzar a forcejear con el chico.- **Quítate de encima, me estas poniendo nervioso.-** sin notar que había perdido algo en el forcejeo.

Izuku: ¡No puedo...si lo hago...me caeré y moriré!- trataba de hablar como podía.

All Might: **Cierto**.-dejando de forcejear.- **Si es así porque te subiste en primer lugar.-** contestaba.

Izuku:¡Aun tengo...algo que...preguntarle por favor!- suplico

All Might: **Bueno, Bueno cierra los ojos y la boca**.- dijo para buscar un lugar apropiado para aterrizar.- **Coff**... **Coff**...- comenzó a toser mientras que un fino hilo de sangre salía de su boca maldiciéndose mentalmente.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el lado comercial de la ciudad, la botella en donde el Héroe había atrapado al villano slime termino por caer en un callejón lo cual hizo que recuperara la consciencia preguntándose a sí mismo que había pasado y al verse encerrado. Un grupo de tres chicos entro en el callejón sin ningún rumbo aparente a donde ir.

\- ¿Que no tu y ese chico se conocen desde la infancia?- pregunto un joven a otro el cual se trataba de Bakugou.

Kacchan: Si y que, ojala hubiera deseado jamás haberlo conocido.- decía con desgano aplastando una lata de refresco en su mano.

\- Yo escuche que son más que eso.- contesto su otro amigo a lo cual el chico explosivo frunció el ceño.

\- Es cierto, dicen que se lleva muy bien con tu hermana.- comento el otro.- a pesar de ir en otro salón.

Kacchan: Al parecer Nee-san tiene gusto por dar caridad a personas desvalidas, después de todo Deku siempre será un inútil.

\- ¿Quizás tenga otra clase de gustos?- insinuó burlonamente a su amigo rubio.- Ella es muy guapa, muchos la han invitado a salir y ella termina rechazando a todos, y como siempre la ven irse con Izuku juntos de la escuela, los otros alumnos comenzaron a hablar.

\- Cierto yo también escuche rumores que dicen, que incluso ellos en secreto son...- contesto su otro amigo pero este no termino de hablar, ya que el rubio lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa de su uniforme.

Kacchan: **¡NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESO O TE MATO!** \- amenazo a su compañero activando su particularidad del mismo modo que lo hizo con Izuku en su salón de clases.

\- Oye... tranquilo viejo.- trato de tranquilizar a su amigo explosivo, al parecer no le gustaba que le mencionaran esa clase de rumores sobre un miembro de su familia, sobre todo si terminaba relacionándose con Izuku, lo cual nunca permitiría.

\- Si tranquilo amigo.- trato de calmar las cosas el tercer chico.- Mejor vamos a los video juegos del centro comercial.- sugirió para que no comenzaran una pelea, ya que probablemente ambos chicos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad en contra del rubio y terminaría mal.

Kacchan: Si está bien.- dijo liberando su agarre y dejando caer los hombros.- Vayámonos de aquí, este lugar apesta.- termino de decir para darse la vuelta y patear una botella que fue a golpear a una pared, liberando todo su contenido.

Pero al caminar unos cuantos pasos más y no haber obtenido una respuesta por parte de sus compañeros, para encontrarlos casi temblando.

\- **Genial un nuevo contenedor, y uno con una particularidad muy poderosa**.- dijo una monstruosa voz que no perdió el tiempo en lanzarse contra él.

Kacchan: ¡PERO QUE MIERRR...!- Fue lo último que logro decir.

.

.

.

Aterrizando en la azotea de un edificio, al sentir el suelo firme Izuku se separo de All Might para caer de rodillas y empezar a templar, realmente eso fue un movimiento arriesgado de su parte para hablar con su ídolo pero tenía que hacerlo.

All Might: **Inconcebible, me vi en la necesidad de aterrizar para hablar con un chico del fondo de la escala de la sociedad.-** decía para prepararse para dar otro salto.- **¡No tengo tiempo que perder!, así que me voy.**

 **-** No, espere por favor.- dijo Izuku tratando de recuperare lo más rápido posible.

All Might: **No, no puedo esperar.-** fue la respuesta negativa por parte del Héroe, profesional.

\- ¿CREE QUE ALGUIEN SIN UNA PARTICULARIDAD PUEDA CONVERTIRSE EN UN HÉROE? - fue la única pregunta que por la rapidez logro formular, esto tuvo un efecto positivo ya que llamo la atención de All Might

Izuku: ¿Puede una persona sin una particularidad convertirse en un Héroe... como usted?- decidió preguntar con calma una vez más.

All Might: **Un Héroe sin una particularidad.-** se dijo para si mismo, esperaba contestar rápidamente pero algo ocurría con el ya que comenzaba a desprender humo de su cuerpo y nuevamente se maldijo internamente.

Izuku: Como yo no poseo una particularidad... bueno puede que esa no sea la única razón.- comenzó a hablar mientras miraba hacia el suelo sin notar lo que ocurría frente a él.- Aunque los demás se ríen y se burlan de mi siempre he tenido un sueño, siempre me ha fascinado el trabajo de los Héroes al salvar a la gente, yo... yo... ¡yo quiero ayudar a las personas y salvarlas con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo!, Quiero convertirme en el mejor Héroe de todos al igual que mi Eeeeehhhhhh...

No termino su oración porque cuando se dio cuenta, en lugar de encontrarse frente a All Might ahora estaba un hombre de cabellera rubia y desaliñada, excesivamente delgado, casi rasgando en la desnutrición, un rostro muy marcado con una boca extraña y unos ojos ensombrecidos los cuales solo se podían distinguir sus ojos azules.

Izuku: ¡Te has encogido! Eres falso...eres un doble All Might ¿Verdad? - ya que el sujeto frente a él de no ser porque llevaban la misma ropa esta sería una persona diferente.

\- Yo soy All Mighhhh...- dijo para vomitar de su boca lo que parecía ser sangre.

\- ¡QUE NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito sin poder creer la nueva apariencia que tenía su héroe favorito.

\- Conque "una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo eh"- dijo el hombre flaco, sorprendiendo al chico incluso por su cambio de voz.

All Might: Ahora que me has visto en mi verdadera forma, debo pedirte el favor de que pase lo que pase no publiques nada de esto en Internet.- dijo para después sentarse y levantar su camisa de un lado hasta la altura de su pecho. La visión que tenia Izuku en ese momento era la de una espantosa cicatriz que abarcaba gran parte del costado del Héroe profesional.

\- Esta herida... me la hizo un villano hace cinco años, sufrí grandes daños... como consecuencia tuve muchas complicaciones con mi sistema respiratorio y una severa perforación en el estomago, pase por multitudes de cirugías y complicaciones y al final solo quedo esto.- dijo refiriéndose a su apariencia actual para bajar su camisa y cubrirse.- Por lo cual en la actualidad no puedo ejercer mi profesión como héroe por más de tres horas al día, ese es mi tiempo límite.

Izuku: Espera hace 5 años... ¿Cuándo combatiste contra Toxic Chainsaw?, investigue que después de ese combate desapareciste por más de 7 meses, pero esa clase de herida no es algo que Toxic Chainsaw provocaría.

All Might: En efecto, eres muy observador.- respondió impresionado de la habilidad analítica del chico.- El villano que me hizo esto era un mal encarnado, al menos 15 veces más peligroso que Toxic Chainsaw, lo que te he contado no debe de saberlo nadie por favor.

\- El llamado símbolo de la paz, aquel que rescata a los inocentes con una sonrisa, ¡No puede sucumbir ante las fuerzas del mal!, la razón por la que siempre sonrió es para disipar el miedo, la presión que cargo al ser un héroe o el remordimiento que siento al no poder salvar una vida. Los profesionales ponen sus vidas en juego y por ello mi respuesta es No.

\- No creo que alguien sin una particularidad pueda convertirse en un Héroe.- al escuchar esas palabras Izuku solo pudo bajar la cabeza para mirar el suelo.- No me lo tomes a mal, ni tampoco personal ya que no tengo nada en contra tuya chico, si es tu deseo el salvar personas porque no te conviertes en un policía ellos también protegen a las personas y salvan vidas... es un trabajo menospreciado pero aun así igual de admirable.- intento darle algo de ánimo para después comenzar su camino fuera del techo.- No es malo tener sueño ni desear algo... Pero no dejes que eso te impida ver la realidad.- termino por dejar a Izuku solo.

Al bajar las escaleras para salir de ese edificio All Might no dejo de sentirse mal por el chico y sus palabras, no quería romper los sueños del niño, pero tenía que decir las cosas como realmente eran, quizás por su propia experiencia personal o tal vez al conocer a la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos y ver que ambos son buenos chicos que admiran a los héroes. Todo esto era por su bien, para que mejor no pusiera en riesgo su vida y se encontrara con una situación la cual superara sus capacidades y terminara con un mal resultado para su integridad.

El héroe profesional creyó que sería mejor apartar esos pensamientos ya que pensó que sería mejor el entregar al villano a la policía, pero al llevar su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón se dio cuenta que la botella ya no estaba y con toda la velocidad que podía ofrecerle su verdadera forma decidió ir a buscarlo rápido antes de que se provocara un nuevo disturbio, o al menos eso creía él.

.

.

.

P.O.V Izuku

Ya lo sabía, ya sabía que jamás una persona sin un Quirk no podría convertirse en un Héroe. Que otros te digan que tu sueño es ridículo, que te golpeen diario por ello, se burlen de ti y que digan que jamás podrás lograr algo imposible es una cosa pero... pero que te lo diga tu propio ídolo es mucho peor...

 **¡NO LLORES! ¡NO LLORES!, ¡NO LLORES!, ¡NO LLORES POR FAVOR! YA CONOCÍAS LA VERDAD SABIAS CUAL ERA TU REALIDAD Y AUN ASÍ TE AFERRASTE AL ULTIMO RAYO DE ESPERANZA QUE TENIAS...**

Las lagrimas no paran de salir, mis labios tiemblan, estoy de rodillas, trato de contener mi llanto pero ¡NO PUEDO! tengo tanta ira, tanta frustración en este momento que no puedo pensar claramente, pienso en como seria terminar con todo, como sería el seguir el consejo de Kacchan y lanzarme de este edificio como él me lo dijo al menos así sería verdaderamente libre. Pero no puedo, soy un cobarde.

Ya sé porque mejor no me convierto en un villano yo también y buscar venganza contra esta sociedad, pero no... Soy una mala persona, no podría lastimar a otros, que dirían mis padres si me vieran así. O porque mejor no publico toda la información que ahora se, destrozar la imagen del símbolo de la paz seria lo justo luego de que el destrozara mi sueño, pero quien me iba a creerme a mí, no estoy pensando bien las cosas.

Al final soy un simple don nadie, soy un Quirkless y por más que haga algo para cambiarlo nunca lograre nada, así ha sido siempre y así será hasta el día de mi muerte. Quizás es hora de que me olvide de ser un héroe, después de todo solo es un sueño... el sueño de un niño llorón, débil y consentido.

.

.

.

 **BOOOMMM... BOOOMMM...BOOOMMM...**

Era el sonido de las explosionas en el centro de una de las calles principales del lado comercial de la ciudad, los dueños de las tiendas hacían lo posible para cerrar rápidamente sus negocios para que no fueran alcanzados por las llamas. Los Héroes profesionales hacían lo posible para detener este desastre pero no conseguían nada.

Se trataba de un gran desastres y esto se debía a que un villano de apariencia gelatinosa había logrado atrapar a un joven estudiante y este haciendo uso de su particularidad inicio con este gran desastres. El Héroe Death Arms, intento saltar de frente para liberar al chico, pero aun con su fuerza pudo hacer muy poco ya que debido a la apariencia del villano de fango, le era imposible sujetarlo. Los camiones de bomberos llegaban para controlar los incendios siendo estos liderados por el héroe bombero Backdraft mientras al mismo tiempo impedía que la multitud de personas que veían el desastre resultaran lastimadas por acercarse demasiado.

Varios otros Héroes profesionales llegaron para ayudar entre ellos Kamui Wood, el cual logro rescatar con éxito a otros dos estudiantes atrapados en una esquina por el fuego, pero viéndose frustrado también de no poder hacer nada mas debido a las llamas las cuales eras su debilidad. La Heroína debut Mt Lady en su forma gigante, también llego pero se vio limitada en su participación, ya que al no contar con el espacio suficiente no podía ayudar en nada.

Todo este panorama siendo observado por un recién llegado y muy agitado All Might en su forma verdadera el cual no dejo de reprocharse y culparse así mismo por lo que estaba sucediendo sujetando fuertemente su herida del pecho la cual comenzaba a doler al haber excedido su tiempo diario.

-"Soy tan patético".- se dijo a sí mismo al ver lo que provoco el perder su tiempo con un niño.

.

Desilusionado, con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar y con una mirada vacía Izuku decidió que había tenido suficiente. Con un paso lento, lo único que quería era poder llegar a su casa para desahogarse, guardaría todas las cosas relacionadas con los héroes que tenia, todos sus cuadernos de notas, todas las figuras coleccionables en especial las de All Might, algunas de ellas eran de gran valor económico, las cuales fueron regalos de sus padres por sus cumpleaños y algunas que el mismo ahorro para comprar, pero poco le importaba eso ahora ya que al llegar a casa se olvidaría de ser un héroe para siempre.

\- Ne, Izuku-kun, reacciona Izuku-kun ¿Estás bien?- escuchaba que una voz que lo llamaba pero no se detenía solo quería seguir su camino.

\- Por favor Izuku-kun escúchame.- pidió nuevamente la voz, el chico se detuvo para ver quién era, se trataba de Satsuki quien al encontrárselo corrió a verlo aun con las bolsas de sus compras en mano logrando detenerlo.- ¿Que es lo que tienes?, ¿Por qué no me hacías caso?

\- Solo decidí aceptar la realidad.- logro contestarle pero con una voz baja y ronca

Satsuki: ¿De cuál realidad estás hablando?, Izuku-kun ¿Que te paso? te vez muy mal.- pregunto ella.

Izuku: Solo olvídalo quieres.- no queriendo hablarle de nada.- no quiero recordarlo

Satsuki: Por favor me preocupas y...

 **BOOOMMM... BOOOMMM...BOOOMMM...**

Se escucharon el sonido de las explosiones no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, llamando su atención. Izuku aun tenía la intención de continuar con el camino a su hogar, pero su nueva acompañante tenía otra idea.

Satsuki: Probablemente sea el ataque de otro villano.- dedujo rápidamente.- Ya se tengo una idea, vamos a ver como combaten los héroes.- sugirió para tomarlo de la mano y casi comenzar a arrastrarlo.

Izuku: Ya no estoy de humor para los héroes ahora.- contesto con el mismo tono de voz.

Satsuki: Tonterías vamos, jamás he visto nunca a nadie más dedicado que tu, estoy segura que esto te animara.- creyendo que sería una buena idea ir a ver el combate que tenían los héroes profesionales.

Siendo literalmente arrastrado por la chica rubia, Izuku no ponía ninguna resistencia, sentía que no tenía la fuerza para impedirlo. Siguiendo el sonido de las explosiones y el humo que salía del fuego rápidamente llegaron al lugar y abriéndose paso entre la multitud que observaba todo ambos chicos llegaron hasta el frente.

Satsuki: ¿Señor que está pasando?- pregunto la chica a un hombre junto a ella.

\- Un villano barro capturo a un chico y está usando su particularidad para pelear en contra de los Héroes, ninguno de ellos ha podido liberarlo, ese niño debe tener un Quirk muy poderoso.- término de resumir lo que pasaba.

Izuku al escuchar las palabras del hombre las cuales llamaron su atención en especial por la palabra barro decidió enfocar su vista en lo sucedido al frente y lo que observo lo dejo en completo shock, frente al desastre y las llamas se encontraba el mismo villano que lo había atacado usaba sus brazos como látigos para hacer retroceder a los héroes que se acercaban para poder liberar a su víctima.

\- _no puede ser se suponía que All Might lo había capturado.-_ dijo mentalmente y dando un nuevo vistazo del otro lado en una esquina, ahí estaba recargado en un poste All Might, al cual no podía hacer nada.- _rayos, All Might ya había agotado su tiempo de Héroe, esto es culpa mía._

- _debió perder al villano cuando lo sujete de las piernas.-_ se culpaba así mismo por lo ocurrido, sino también porque gracias a él ahora otro chico tenía en peligro su vida.

-HHHHYYYYYAAAAAAAGGGG.- era el grito de la persona que luchaba por liberarse del monstruo descubriendo su rostro y lo que el dúo de chicos vio no se lo esperaban.

\- KATSUKI/KACCHAN.- gritaron al mismo tiempo al reconocer a la persona capturada por el villano incluso llamando la atención de todas las personas que voltearon a ver a lo chicos al reconocer a la víctima.

- _es mi culpa, por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera intervenido con All Might esto no estaría pasando.-_ reprochándose a sí mismo y apretando fuertemente sus puños su vista se encontró con la del chico rubio.

Bakugou tenía una mirada que expresaba muchas emociones como desesperación, de miedo, pero sobre todo era un rostro de alguien que necesitaba de otro, alguien que necesitaba de ayuda. Mientras que con Izuku otra vez su mente comenzó a jugar con el ya que de inmediato recordó a aquella niña con la cola de escorpión que defendió alguna vez, era el mismo rostro que ella tenía en esa ocasión, en ese tiempo tuvo miedo cuando se enfrento a Kacchan para defenderla, pero aun así lo hizo entonces ¿Que era diferente en esta ocasión?

En parte era culpa suya lo que estaba pasando pero... ¿Qué pasaría hasta que un héroe lograra hacerse cargo del problema?, ¿Por qué no dejarlo mejor así?, después de todo Kacchan no le dijo que se suicidara el día de hoy ¿No merecía acaso un poco de lo que le está ocurriendo? ¿No es acaso esto un castigo para él?

Tomando respiraciones muy rápidas decidió que tenía que hacer, observo nuevamente alrededor del lugar, las tiendas y locales que aun seguían abiertos probablemente se arrepentiría después, pero había decidido algo para después irse corriendo por donde habían llegado.

\- IZUKU-KUN ¿A DONDE VAS?- grito la chica al verlo correr fuera de la multitud, al verse sola, ella soltó las bolsas que tenia y sus cosas de la escuela para intentar saltar a ayudar a su familiar pero fue detenida por Kamui Wood quien uso su movimiento especial en ella para evitar que avanzara.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME RAMA DE MIERDA! - recibió una negativa del héroe a lo cual ella comenzó a forcejear con él para liberarse.- ¡SUÉLTAME POR FAVOR, ES MI HERMANO TENGO QUE AYUDARLO! - grito la chica con un rostro lleno de preocupación que dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Al verla así, las personas que escucharon sus gritos no dejaron de sentirse mal por la chica que tenía que ver como un miembro de su familia luchaba por su vida, lo cual también provoco que el héroe de madera se sintiera frustrado consigo mismo al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a ese chico, todo esto siendo observado también por el héroe rubio que no dejaba de repetirse así mismo lo patético que era.

.

.

.

¿QUE DEFINE A UN HÉROE?

SON SUS PODERES

SON SUS RECONOCIMIENTOS

SON SUS ADMIRADORES

NO, NADA DE ESO...

.

.

.

A UN VERDADERO HÉROE

LO DEFINEN SUS ACCIONES

.

.

.

 **High school DxD Hero Soundtrack Hero theme (version extended)**

.

.

.

\- ¡AYA VOY KACCHAN! - vino un grito desde otro lado de la calle en el cual no había una barricada. Todas las personas voltearon a verlo inmediatamente, esta vez el chico no llevaba sus cosas de la escuela, en su lugar llevaba en el hombro un enorme arco de color negro que había tomado sin permiso de una tienda de antigüedades junto a una extraña flecha de apariencia metálica, además de también llevar un cilindro de gas que tomo de una ferretería.

Muchos de los Héroes profesionales que se encontraban gritaron advirtiéndole que se detuviera pero el no les hizo caso, otros intentaron ir a detenerlo pero el villano se los impidió y con la distracción que el villano de lodo tuvo con los héroes, comenzó a tomar carrera hacia su amigo.

 _\- Deku/Izuku-kun_.- pensaron los dos hermanos simultáneamente al observar las acciones del peli verde. Adrenalina, miedo, emoción, coraje, pero sobre todo determinación. Eran todas las emociones que Izuku Midoriya sentía en ese momento, como podía cargo el cilindro de gas con una mano, después de todo no pesaba más de cinco kilogramos corriendo de frente hacia el villano de fango, incluso si era peligroso correr con el cilindro de gas en las manos en medio de un camino de llamas, tenía un plan, solo esperaba que llegara a funcionar.

- **ERES EL MOCOSO DE ANTES.-** lo reconoció el villano.- **¡MUERETEEEE!-** lanzo uno de sus brazos tentáculos con el fin de aplastarlo para terror de todos los que veían esto, pero Izuku fue más rápido ya que en la mano que llevaba libre esto por llevar la flecha sujeta con los dientes tenía una roca la cual lanzo contra el rostro del villano.

 **-¡MI OJO GGGGAAAAA!-** se quejo el monstruo lo cual provoco que detuviera su ataque lo que hizo que Izuku llegara a donde se encontraba el rubio atrapado, en un movimiento rápido metió el cilindro de gas dentro del cuerpo lodoso del villano. Descolgó de su hombro el arco y se quito la flecha de la boca para poder sostenerla mejor en la mano derecha.

Como podía escarbaba en el interior del lodo hasta encontrar a Bakugou y con toda la fuerza que podía, logro jalarlo hasta liberar parte de su cabeza para que este pudiera respirar y uno de sus brazos para poder sacarlo más rápido con la idea que tenia.

\- ¡¿Porque estás aquí Deku?! - pregunto aun con la falta de aire que tenia.

\- Porque, ¡PORQUE TU ROSTRO PEDÍA AYUDA! - grito mientras le daba la mejor sonrisa que podía aun con las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir.

Todos escucharon esas palabras, la gente que observaba no dejo de sentirse conmovida y a la vez que mentalmente daban su apoyo al chico peli verde para lograr salvar a su amigo, Satsuki no dejaba de llorar y deseaba con todo su ser poder ayudarlos pero también estaba impresionada por todo el valor que Izuku demostraba mientras que del otro lado de la calle All Might se encontraba asombrado por las palabras que estaba escuchando del chico al cual no hace más de una hora que le dijo que no podría convertirse en un héroe sin una particularidad, también se avergonzó de sí mismo por decir eso. Rápidamente se pregunto ¿En qué momento dejo de ser un verdadero Héroe para convertirse en una masa de músculos que solo sabe golpear?, ¿En qué momento fue que olvido su verdadero camino? haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano intentaba poner todo de sí mismo para activar nuevamente su forma musculosa y ayudar a los chicos.

Todo esto también fue observado por dos personas a las puertas de una tienda de antigüedades de la cual Izuku había tomado el arco, la primera era una joven peli morada unos cuantos años mayor que Izuku la cual estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro al oír esas palabras del chico, recordando así con amor a otro joven que indudablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo que el.

Mientras que la otra persona una pelinegra de cabello largo ya de edad adulta amenazaba mentalmente con asesinar al chico que robo el arco que tanto trabajo le costó hacer si este al menos no rescataba a su amigo. Al principio decidió ser ella quien derrotara al villano cuando vio al chico llevarse su arco, fue detenida por la otra joven la cual quería ver qué era lo que podía llegar a hacer con él, teniendo otras cosas en exhibición en su tienda de antigüedades como espadas, lanzas, escudos y demás armas ella se pregunto a si misma ¿Por qué se llevo ese arco? a simple vista se notaba que él no era un tirador no y gracias a eso no dejo de sentir curiosidad por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-¡Sujétate del arco yo te sacare de aquí! - pidió al chico atrapado que sin otra opción tomo un extremo del arco para también aplicar fuerza para poder salir.

El villano por el malestar causado a su único punto débil, se retorcía para tallarse los ojos y así poder recuperar la vista. Esto provoco que fuera más fácil para ambos chicos lograr que Bakugou se liberara por completo pero este término cayendo al suelo débil y sofocado por la pérdida del aire que le provoco estar dentro del villano.

Al ver al chico libre muchos suspiraron de alivio en especial Satsuki pero aun el peligro no terminaba, nuevamente los héroes intentaron ir hacia ellos para sacar a ambos rápido de ahí, una sacudida violenta por parte del villano mando varios escombros de gran tamaño hacia los civiles los cuales fueron detenidos por estos para evitar más heridos.

Con el arco en la mano Izuku busco con la vista el cilindro de gas y al verlo sobresalir del villano, trato de apuntar lo mejor que pudo la flecha para poder darle a su objetivo, pero el nunca había utilizado algún tipo de arma y menos de esa clase, ese era el problema en su plan. Apenas podía tensarlo y sujetar la flecha, el villano que recupero la vista vio que había perdido a su contenedor y decidió ir por el causante.

- **¡TE VOY A MATAR!-** Grito furiosamente la situación aun no mejoraba y All Might aun no podía lograr completamente acceder a su forma musculosa presionándose de nuevo así mismo lo cual provoco que nuevamente vomitara sangre ignorando esto con el fin de salvar a los chicos.

Con uno de sus brazos en un rápido ataque tomo a Izuku con todo y el arco para comenzar a sacudirlo por los aires con el fin de aplastarlo contra el piso. Izuku sin muchas posibilidades y solo con el brazo que tenia libre con la flecha en mano, como un acto de instinto puro atravesó con esta uno de los ojos del villano.

 **-¡WWWWAAAAAA... MI OJO... GGAAAAA MALDITO TE MATARE!-** eran los gritos de dolor del monstruo, esto hizo que soltara a Izuku, el cual cayó al suelo con todo su peso sobre el arco rompiéndolo.

\- _Kacchan.-_ pensó con la vista nublada y mareado por el golpe que se dio _.-_ Kacchan, rápido.- llamaba a su compañero que le prestó atención mientras aun trataba de recuperar el aire.

Izuku: Kacchan rápido el tanque.- dijo señalando el cilindro blanco, el cual no tardo en entender cuál era su idea al fracasar con su plan original.

\- ahora me vengare maldita mierda.- dijo al entender lo que tenía que hacer, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia el villano tratando de activar su particularidad.

\- ¡SHINEEEE!- grito al estar lo suficientemente cerca con su brazo derecho entendido.

 **BOOOOMMM**. Termino por explotar el tanque despedazando al villano el cual ni siguiera se dio cuenta de lo que le paso.

Esto mando a volar a Bakugou unos metros hacia atrás cayendo de espalda. Mientras que Izuku no llego a darse cuenta de esto, ya que había perdido la conciencia momentos atrás, al ver como el villano termino derrotado todos los Héroes profesionales y los servicios médicos corrieron en auxilio de ambos jóvenes ya que aun habían llamas en el lugar.

Muchos estaban impresionados y otros incluso aplaudían la acción de chico peli verde, pero el que más impresionado se sentía era All Might, quien al ver terminado todo detuvo su esfuerzo por poder transformarse. En ningún momento despego su vista del inconsciente chico, se regañaba así mismo, realmente se había equivocado y en grande con las palabras que le dijo anteriormente al pensar en que probablemente su deseo de ser un Héroe se debía a su fanatismo, pero ante él se encontraba un Héroe nato el cual aun con sus limitaciones no dudo en demostrar cuál era el verdadero significado de ser un Héroe, ahora de momento deseaba más que nunca enmendar su error con ese chico.

.

.

.

 **Fin de Soundtrack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Casi había pasado una hora después de el termino de ese incidente, el héroe bombero y su equipo de incendios se hicieron cargo de controlar el fuego, mientras que todos los otros Héroes recogían los restos del villano de lodo para ponerlos en contenedores especiales para que no pudiera liberarse, mientras los medios de comunicación cubrían dicho evento.

A ambos chicos se les brindo atención medica por un equipo de paramédicos que llego al lugar en la ambulancia Bakugou recibía oxigeno con una mascarilla ya que aun le costaba trabajo respirar, mientras con Izuku el se encontraba en el suelo en una camilla con Satsuki a un lado del esperando a que despertara, lo cual no tardaría mucho en pasar ya que comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

\- que... ¿Qué paso? - se tallaba los ojos tratando de despertar por completo mientras se trataba de levantar.

\- ¿Que paso?, que eres un idiota, eso paso.- dijo Satsuki la cual inmediatamente lo abrazo fuertemente llorando nuevamente.- Pero lograste salvar a Katsuki.

Rompiendo el abrazo Izuku nuevamente miro a su alrededor, ya no había fuego, los servicios de rescate trataban de ayudar en la limpieza del lugar, Bakugou sentado fuera de la ambulancia con una mascarilla de oxigeno le dirigía en ese momento una mirada no muy buena, a saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Satsuki: ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto mientras se limpiaba las ultimas lagrimas, mientras el chico asentía.- Ok voy a ver como se encuentra Katsuki, no tardare.- dijo para después ir con su hermano para también comprobar su estado de salud luego de recibir atención médica.

\- Sabes que lo que hiciste fue una estupidez.- dijo una voz que sonaba dura, después de todo Izuku aun no terminaba de procesar como había terminado todo. Se trataba del Héroe Death Arms quien se paraba frente a él.

\- No solo pudo morir tu amigo sino tú también, de nada hubiera servido que otra víctima se hubiera sumado a la lista de ese sujeto.

\- Tiene razón.- dijo otro Héroe, este era Kamui Woods.- Ni siquiera vi que usaras alguna particularidad que te ayudara a salir de ese lió, No vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo así nuevamente.- trato de ser lo menos severo posible.

Death Arms: No eres un Héroe profesional chico, así que déjanos cumplir con nuestro trabajo y no vuelvas a intervenir así otra vez, porque quizás en ese momento no llegues a tener tanta suerte como el día de hoy.- dicho esto ambos se retiraron.

Esas palabras también dolieron, no de igual manera como fue con All Might pero si lo golpearon nuevamente, después de todo no esperaba recibir alguna palabra de aliento por lo que paso, pero no quería que le recordaran nuevamente lo que jamás podría llegar a ser, así que de nuevo decidió partir a su hogar, lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie de la camilla para buscar sus cosas, aun lado a él se encontraba el arco roto el cual no dudo en tomar y abrazarlo contra sí mismo, había cometido un robo, dos para ser más exactos y ambas cosas las había destruido, tendría suerte si no lo arrestaban en ese momento así que lo mejor era irse para poder pensar en cómo disculparse después y en un modo de poder pagar por las cosas que tomo en especial el arco.

El público que escucho lo que paso tenia pensamientos mixtos con respecto a lo que ambos Héroes profesionales habían dicho, ganando entre ellos la gran mayoría que pensaba que Izuku no debió de haber intervenido para nada, pero para la mujer pelinegra que se encontraba fuera de la tienda de antigüedades y la chica rubia que estaba al lado de su hermano compartieron un mismo pensamiento en ese momento " **Yo no estoy de acuerdo** ". Esto sobre todo por la pelinegra que observo como tomo el arco, pensó en dejarlo ir de momento agregar más presión al chico en ese momento no seria para nada bueno a su salud por lo cual decidió entrar a su tienda, ya lo buscaría después y planearía lo que haría con él.

Mientras tanto del lado de Satsuki ambos héroes se acercaron al par de hermanos para hablar con ellos.

\- Lamento que te hayas encontrado en esa situación joven.- dijo Kamui Woods.- Soportaste bastante bien, eres muy fuerte.

\- Cierto, tienes una particularidad muy poderosa, estoy casi seguro que planeas entrar al curso de Héroes.- dijo Death Arms para sacar una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo para después dársela a Bakugou el cual apenas y la recibió.- Ven a verme a mí agencia cuando eso pase, estoy seguro que llegaras a ser un Héroe muy fuerte.

Pero estas palabras dichas por ambos solamente provocaron un efecto que ninguno había contemplado.

\- Debe ser muy humillante que alguien más lograra hacer algo que tu no...Señor Héroe.- Respondió Satsuki con desdén por ambos.

Death Arms: Disculpe señorita pero creo que está equivocada, ese chico lo único que hizo fue que...

Satsuki: ¡Lo que hizo fue salvar a mi hermano! - lo interrumpió gritando.- ¿Que mas hiciste tu por él cuando nadie lo ayudo?, ¿Acaso te dio miedo por lo que te pudiera pasar? - en ese momento la mirada de la chica cambiaba a una completamente diferente, por una de furia total.

\- Que irónico aun siendo tan grande y fuerte, alguien más pequeño y débil tuviera más bolas que usted.- se burlaba de él.

Death Arms: Señorita no le voy a permitir que me hable así.- comenzó a enojarse con ella.

Satsuki: ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que vuelva a decir nada sobre Izuku-kun nuevamente!, no cree que él se merecía otras palabras en lugar de lo que le dijo, acaso lo que sucedió lo hizo sentirse menos o ¿Qué?

\- Mi hermano no necesita la ayuda de un Héroe que no puede reconocer su derrota cuando alguien más débil lo ha vencido.- dijo arrebatando la tarjeta de las manos de su hermano para relanzarla a la cara de Death Arms.- El único y verdadero héroe el día de hoy aquí fue Izuku Midoriya... Y lo peor para ustedes dos y los demás es que lo saben ¿Verdad?- término por burlarse con saña de ambos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en cuanto a esas palabras, ambos héroes al ver que sus esfuerzos no habían sido los suficientes en esa situación, decidieron relegar lo sucedido hasta que otro Héroe más apto llegara, quizás fue la frustración que los orillo a decir esas palabras al pobre chico que solo quería salvar a su amigo pero de nada serviría ya que no podían cambiar nada aun en silencio, ante lo escuchado por su hermana Bakugou se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno y a toda velocidad tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Satsuki: Espera Katsuki ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto sin obtener respuesta.- _mierda.-_ dijo así misma al tener una idea de lo que haría a lo cual tomo sus cosas y las bolsas de las compras que llevaba para intentar alcanzarlo y detenerlo.

Dejando atrás todo ese desastre, pero siendo seguidos de manera discreta por All Might para poder alcanzar también al peli verde.

.

.

.

 _I wanna run away - Quiero huir_

 _Never say goodbay - Nunca decir adiós_

Trataba de cantar Izuku murmurando en voz baja solo para él, sin importarle las miradas de extrañeza que la gente le daba, esa canción decía mucho de lo que sentía en ese momento, al ver el debut de una nueva heroína creyó que este sería un gran día pero había resultado ser todo lo contrario realmente ya no podía ir de mal en peor ahora solo deseaba que pudiera acabar.

\- ¡DEKU! - escucho que era llamado y rápido esta persona lo sujeto fuertemente del cuello de su informe.- ¡Nunca te pedí tu ayuda!, así que no esperes las gracias de mi parte.- para terminar golpeando su espalda contra la barda de una casa dejando caer los pedazos del arco.- ¡Fui yo quien termino salvándote a ti!, ¡Entendiste!

\- ¡KATSUKI YA DÉJALO! - llego para defenderlo Satsuki muy decepcionada de la actitud de su hermano, tal parecía que al igual que a los otros Héroes, el ego de su hermano no le dejaba ver la realidad.

Kacchan: No vuelvas a interferir de nuevo o te aplastare.- amenazo al peli verde el cual asentía

Pero en una acción aun más violenta que lo que él hizo, su hermana lo puso en la misma posición a la cual había puesto a Izuku liberando a este, pero esto no solo se quedo así, sino que la chica golpeo con fuerza la pared a un lado de la cabeza de su hermano, dejando este mas que impresionado y porque no decir atemorizado nuevamente ya que ella logro agrietar la pared con ese simple golpe, demostrando así que la rubia tenía mucha más fuerza natural aunque no la demostrara.

\- Puedo ser tolerante por lo que te ocurrió.- en este punto su puño incrustado sobre la pared comenzó a formar pequeñas brazas de fuego.- Pero si vuelves a hablarle así nuevamente **"Te voy a demostrar cuál es tu verdadero lugar"** ¿Me entendiste? - amenazo y el mensaje el cual daban esas palabras era muy simple "Sigue provocándome y te demostrare que soy más fuerte que tu"

Esto provoco que el rubio explosivo solo chasqueara la lengua y desviara la mirada ya que en ese momento si las miradas mataran, la mirada que su hermana le daba en ese momento lo habría matado al menos cinco veces, respiro varias veces a lo cual su hermana desactivo su particularidad y lo libero del agarre. Con esto el chico decidió irse a casa dejando solos a ambos chicos.

Satsuki: Izuku-kun ¿te encuentras...- no termino de preguntar ante la acción del peli verde, ya que él había negado con la mano dándole a entender que no podría contestarle eso, para solo poder recoger los trozos del arco.

A la joven le dolía el verlo así, sabía que a lo largo de los años Izuku había pasado por mucho, insultos, burlas, golpes y humillaciones de la gente, sus compañeros de clase y en especial de su hermano y algunas veces sin que él se enterara ella misma se había encargado de cobrar venganza por él, como cuando le dio una paliza al la tipa que lo rechazo, ya que ella hubiera aceptado su invitación sin dudar. Pero en este momento ninguna palabra de aliento que pudiera decirle podría hacer algo diferente para animarlo.

Quizás, y solo quizás en la mente de la chica creyó que solo las palabras que quería decirle y expresarle solo a él desde hace mucho pudieran llegar a tener el efecto adecuado en el joven y con suerte ser correspondidos, por un sentimiento el cual albergo desde niña y que con el paso de tiempo solo fue haciéndose mas y mas fuerte, era ahora o nunca quizás después de ese horrible día Izuku pudiera encontrar algo de tranquilidad al lado de ella. La chica estaba nerviosa ya que cuando se lo imagino muchas veces en su mente no esperaba este escenario así que cerrando sus puños sobre la tela de su falda intento reunir el valor y una vez encontrado.

Satsuki: Izuku-kun.- llamo la atención del chico.- ¡Quiero decirte que yo!...

 **RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**...

Se quedo congelada cuando escucho el sonido de su teléfono celular. Esto la enojo nuevamente, esperaba que sea de vida o muerte para que tuviera que interrumpirla en un momento tan importante para ella porque si no era así, le haría ver su muerte a quien fuera.

\- ¡Si quién demonios es y que quiere estoy ocupada! - contesto levantando la voz.

\- Quieres que vaya a casa ahora mismo.- pareció reconocer quien era en la llamada.- ¡Y solo para eso me interrumpes!

\- ¡Si ya te escuche y sé lo que paso!, ¡Pero estoy en algo más importante que eso así que...!

\- ¡Cállate tu, a mi no me calles! - al parecer la conversación no iba para nada bien.

\- Si está bien ya voy, ya voy .- dijo con un poco mas de calma.- ¡Dije que ya voy! .- volvió a levantar la voz.- _maldita vieja_.- maldijo a su progenitora en voz baja, normalmente era muy respetuosa con ella pero llegando el momento demostraba que no solo había heredado su aspecto físico sino también su carácter.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas a casa para que Mitsuki-san no se enoje contigo.- respondía por primera vez el chico.- Quizás se entero de lo que paso.

Satsuki: Tienes razón.- contesto en calma a la voz del peli verde pero al mismo tiempo decepcionada.- Tú también prométeme que iras directo a casa y me enviaras un mensaje luego.- el peli verde solo asintió con la cabeza afirmando que si, al terminar ella le envolvió en otro abrazo para después irse rápido a su casa y afrontar lo que pasaría en ella.

- **¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ! -** hizo acto de presencia en una pose heroica All Might con su forma musculosa.

\- ¿Que está haciendo aquí?- pregunto no muy animado por su presencia.

\- **Bueno puedo ir a donde sea porque yo soy ¡ALL MIGH...!** \- recupero nuevamente su forma verdadera escupiendo sangre por la boca.

All Might: Bueno chico la verdad es que quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- recupero la compostura y se puso frente al chico.

Izuku: huuu..., Déjeme adivinar, después de lo que paso quedo impresionado y ahora le gustaría ayudarme a convertirme en un Héroe.- dijo el chico pero el tono en el que lo dijo llamo la atención del rubio.

All Might: Bueno hay algo de eso pero, aun sin una particularidad yo quiero decirte que tu puedes llegar a ser un...

Izuku: ¡BASTA!, ¡CÁLLESE!, ¡CREE...CREE... QUE ES ASÍ DE FÁCIL VENIR Y DECIRME QUE PUEDO SER LO QUE USTED DIJO ANTES QUE JAMAS PODRE! - ya no podía soportarlo más y literalmente exploto

\- ¡ACASO ESTO ES UN JUEGO PARA USTED!, ¿QUIERE VOLVER A DESTRUIR MI SUEÑO NUEVAMENTE?

\- ¡OH ES ACASO QUE LE DOY LASTIMA Y QUIERE AYUDARME SOLO POR ESO!

\- Si es que tiene miedo de que le diga a alguien su secreto, no se lo diré a nadie escucho.- en este momento el chico rompió en llanto nuevamente.

All Might: Chico calma por favor.- trato de tranquilizarlo sujetando sus hombros.

Izuku: No me pida que me calme.- lo aparto bruscamente.- pensé que hoy sería un gran día, pero fue el día más horrible que jamás haya tenido en mi maldita vida, se burlaron de mi en la escuela, la persona que creía era mi amigo me dijo que sería mejor que me suicidara, un villano me ataco y estuve a punto de morir.- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos con sus mangas.- Conocerlo a usted era uno de mis deseos, era mi mayor ilusión, yo solo quería escuchar de usted que podía llegar a intentarlo incluso si no conseguía nada, pero después de hoy eso será imposible.- termino de decir para salir corriendo nuevamente con rumbo a su hogar.

All Might siquiera intento detenerlo, trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar preguntándose y reflexionando sobre la clase de vida que el joven había llevado hasta ahora, estaba claro el abuso que sufría, pero lo que más lo alarmo fue esa insinuación de suicidio que alguien le había dado. Estaba más que claro que en definitiva si tenía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con el chico lo había vuelto a arruinar ya que sus anteriores palabras eso sumado a todo lo acontecido con el villano de barro y los otros Héroes que lo regañaron no eran algo que fácilmente pudiera hacer para remediar, quedándose de pie sobre el mismo lugar.

Lamentaba en serio las palabras que le había dicho creyó que lo hacía por su seguridad pero terminaron siendo todo lo contrario, sabía que una simple disculpa no sería suficiente para reparar el daño que le causo, por lo cual pensó que al ofrecerle su ayuda con sus problemas, entrenarlo y encaminarlo para convertirse en el Héroe como el tanto deseaba ser, sería el mejor inicio a tomar, pero al escucharlo gritarle se dio cuenta que ya nada podía hacer solo esperar a tener una nueva oportunidad de buscarlo, solo deseaba que llegado ese momento no sea demasiado tarde.

 **.**

P.O.V Izuku

Salí corriendo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quería que ese hombre me alcanzara ya bastante he tenido que pasar en este día como para soportar algo más. Al llegar a casa mi madre me recibió y literalmente la derribe al suelo para comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Mi padre quien estaba en casa esperándome para hablar conmigo no dijo nada en ese momento, llore nuevamente, pero esta vez fue diferente ya que lo hice como no pude hacerlo hace 10 años cuando recibí la primer desilusión de mi vida, esto sin importarle a mi madre llorar conmigo.

Una vez cuando logre tranquilizarme ellos me explicaron que se enteraron de lo que paso con el villano por las noticias y por una llamada de la mama de Kacchan, no me regañaron ni nada por el estilo, fueron comprensivos conmigo en todo momento, me pidieron que les contara lo que realmente paso en ese momento, yo comencé por hablar desde lo que sucedió en la escuela, el cómo me había encontrado con el villano de lodo la primera vez, lo que sucedió con All Might y finalmente lo que le paso a Kacchan.

Mi padre estaba realmente furioso tanto así que escupía pequeñas llamas de su boca, incluso pensó en salir a buscar a All Might y demostrarle quien era el que verdaderamente no era un Héroe. Mi madre logro calmarlo pero de igual modo se encontraba de cierto modo avergonzada, no quise preguntarle ya sé por qué. Decidieron que el día de mañana irían al departamento de atención escolar para poner una queja en contra de la escuela y mi profesor y que de ser necesario me cambiarían de escuela. Con respecto a Kacchan creyeron que lo mejor sería hablar directamente con sus padres, en especial por decirme que me suicidara. No les comente nada sobre las cosas que robe, no quería que se enteraran de eso creí que sería mejor que al menos pueda tratar de resolver eso por mí mismo.

Mama con la intención de poder animarme preparo para cenar mi platillo favorito katsudon, pero la verdad no tenía hambre y solo les pedí permiso para poder irme a dormir, al entrar en mi cuarto observe todas las figuras y carteles del "Héroe N.- 1" que tenia, al verlos me producían malestar y quería quitarlos en ese momento pero el sueño me está venciendo, lamento no poder enviarle el mensaje que Satsuki-chan me pidió que hiciera pero... no me siento bien en este momento.

.

Al día siguiente incluso desperté tarde, busque a mis papas y encontré una nota que decía que decidieron ir a mi escuela, también de visita para hablar con los papas de Kacchan debido a su comportamiento y finalmente a comprar algunas cosas para la cena el día de hoy por eso es que no volverían hasta la tarde por lo cual tampoco me preocupara por ir a la escuela y que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso luego de lo que paso.

Me pareció una oportunidad perfecta para intentar resolver lo que hice con el arco. No tenía mucho dinero ahorrado que digamos así que tome algo que me podría hacer obtener algo. Tome todas las figuras coleccionables de All Might que tenia, las guarde en mi mochila, me vestí y salí de mi casa para ir al centro comercial más cercano para buscar una tienda de cómics o mangas.

.

\- Chico es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecerte.- contesta un vendedor calvo, robusto y de barba desde su mostrador observando varias cajas de juguetes del famoso Héroe N.- 1

Izuku: ¿Solo eso? - pregunto no muy convencido.

Vendedor: Tienes 4 que son edición limitada te puedo pagar bien por estas, una figura edad la de oro y las otras 6 no tienen ningún problema con los empaques se pueden vender rápido, el problema es que son atuendos muy básicos.

Izuku: Pero es que necesito el dinero.- dijo un tanto suplicante.

Vendedor: No lo sé no estoy muy convencido.- se rasco el cuello.- No tienes algo mas no lo sé, otra figura, una tarjeta, un autógrafo.

Izuku: ¿Un autógrafo?- pregunto él.

Vendedor: Si un autógrafo.- repitió de nuevo.- Veras cuando All Might dejo de hacer apariciones públicas y de dar entrevistas hace 5 años sus autógrafos se volvieron muy escasos y valiosos ya que era casi imposible que alguien pudiera obtener un autógrafo suyo por lo cual uno de ellos en la época actual valdría buen dinero dependiendo de su estado.

Izuku: Es cierto yo tengo un autógrafo.- exclamo recordando ese detalle a lo cual el vendedor solo levanto una ceja, al buscar entre las cosas de su mochila saco la libreta quemada de Análisis de Héroes.- Pude conseguir su autógrafo.- dijo abriendo el centro del cuaderno en donde decía en ambas paginas "CUENTO CON TU APOYO ALL MIGHT".

El vendedor comenzó a revisar la libreta con la firma.

Vendedor: No lo sé parece falso.- dijo al ojear la libreta y ver toda la información de los héroes que tenia.- ¿Que le paso a este cuaderno?

Izuku: Un compañero de clase uso su particularidad y lo arrojo por la ventana.- dijo bajando la mirada.

Vendedor: Y lo dejaste hacer eso teniendo en el un autógrafo de All Might.

Izuku: No verá lo que sucedió fue que...

En este momento procedió a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido en su encuentro con el villano de lodo, solo omitiendo las partes en las cuales hablaba del secreto de All Might, después de todo le había dicho que no diría nada.

\- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA -. Se reía llamando la atención de incluso algunos de sus compradores.- Con razón me parecencias algo familiar, eres el chico de las noticias, así que quieres el dinero para pagar el arco que robaste y que destruiste.- dedujo las intenciones que probablemente tenia.

Izuku: Si señor.- dijo en voz baja avergonzado de que dijeran en voz alta que había robado algo.

Vendedor: De acuerdo chico me convenciste.- llamo su atención.- La noticia de ayer fue una locura, vi por televisión lo que paso en el otro barrio, no muchos pueden decir que dejaron en ridículo a verdaderos Héroes profesionales.- dijo alabando lo que paso con el villano.

Con eso dicho el vendedor abrió su caja registradora y saco todo el dinero que le había ofrecido, más un extra por el autógrafo. Izuku aunque vendió el cuaderno con toda la información que tenia, no es que ahora le pudiera servir de algo, con lo cual podía ofrecerles un poco mas de dinero a los vendedores de la tienda de antigüedades, después de todo no sabía cuánto costaba y realmente se veía que era un objeto de calidad y muy caro.

No tardo mucho en llegar al otro distrito comercial en donde había ocurrido el anterior desastre, aun había personas recogiendo algunos escombros de las fachadas de sus negocios pero el barrio se encontraba verdaderamente mucho mejor. Primero decidió ir a la ferretería de donde se llevo el cilindro de gas. Al entrar a la ferretería la verdad no le fue muy bien al chico ya que al dueño no le hizo mucha gracia que el regresara, incluso aun cuando le ofreció el pago completo del dinero cilindro pues... el dueño solo le arrebato el dinero de las manos y lo amenazo con que si no se iba pronto llamaría a la policía y lo acusaría de robo.

Asustado por esas palabras salió rápido de la ferretería, lo que el dueño no noto al principio fue las miradas de desagrado que recibía de parte de sus clientes, los cuales dejaron las cosas que compraban para salir inmediatamente del lugar. Al ver esto trato de detener a una señora que originalmente había tomado una manguera para regar plantas y al preguntarle porque se iban ella le contesto "Señor usted es un cretino" con esto termino por no solo quedarse solo dentro de su comercio, sino que también perdiendo las ventas que estaba realizando.

El chico al pararse frente a la tienda de antigüedades, dudo por un minuto el entrar, ya que si eso paso en la ferretería por un tanque que podría ser reemplazable, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría por algo irreemplazable. Por lo cual con una profunda aspiración decidió entrar.

Cuando fue por primera vez, no había podido notar bien las cosas pero viéndolo mejor había algunas espadas colgadas con adornos en las paredes, muebles muy antiguos y demás cosas que parecería que solo podrían pertenecer a un museo. Al estar observando los objetos no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado.

\- Hu... Hola ¿puedo ayudarte joven?- pregunto amablemente una joven peli morada unos años mayor que Izuku, la cual vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga y una falda morada.

Izuku: Lo que paso fue que...- no continúo diciendo nada para abrir su mochila y sacar los trozos del arco.

\- Ara, Acaso ¿Tuviste algún problema con el arco? - pregunto mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

Izuku: No señorita lo que paso es que yo...

\- ¡Así que por fin apareces! - exclamo otra voz femenina aunque un poco más madura, proveniente de una mujer pelinegra a mediados de sus treinta vestía una blusa de color blanco, con una falda y mayas color negro con botas cafés, lo que más la hacía resaltar era el abrigo color rojo que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas.- Dime te divertiste ayer destruyendo mi arco.

Izuku: No discúlpeme por favor.- decía haciendo reverencias una y otra vez.- Yo... yo vengo a pagarlo.

\- Así y ¿Cuanto tienes?- dijo a lo cual el chico saco todo el dinero que tenia.- No te alcanza, mi arco valía por lo menos cinco veces más en cuanto a los materiales que use para hacerlo.

Esto hizo encoger a Izuku, ya que todo el dinero que tenía no era suficiente, además de ser una buena cantidad nada despreciable, era imposible para el conseguir cinco veces más.

\- Y bien como solucionaremos esto.- dijo acercándose al chico cruzándose de brazos.

Izuku: Yo, ya no lo sé.- dijo bajando la cabeza.- No se que hacer.

\- Y porque piensas que no puedes hacer nada.- pregunto la joven peli morada.

Izuku: Porque siempre ha sido así desde que cumplí cuatro años, desde entonces no he podido hacer nada bien, no tengo ninguna habilidad especial, solo soy un Quirkless nada más y ayer me quedo más que claro.

\- Y eso que importa mocoso.- dijo la pelinegra sin ninguna importancia.- Yo tampoco poseo eso que llaman Quirks en estos días y no lo necesitaría, ya que yo fácilmente hubiera podido acabar con ese villano el día de ayer.

Izuku: En serio ¿Usted tampoco posee uno?- pregunto a lo cual la mujer asintió afirmativamente.- Pero no cree que hubiera sido peligroso para usted también.- dijo con preocupación.

\- No creo que seas el más adecuado para decir eso mocoso, además te faltan al menos 200 años de experiencia para poder llegar a preocuparte por mi.- decía con arrogancia.

\- mmmm... Nee-san creo que te acabas de decir vieja a ti misma.- reía graciosamente por lo dicho.

\- ¡Cállate Sakura! - grito avergonzada ya que para ella su edad era un tema delicado.- coff... coff... Bueno el punto es que aquí es que aun no encuentro una forma para que puedas pagar por mi valioso arco.

Sakura: Que tal si trabaja con nosotras aquí en la tienda.- sugirió la chica.

\- Tienes razón Sakura, te exprimiere hasta el último centavo trabajando entendiste.- dijo animada a esa propuesta.

Izuku: Pero señora ¿está segura?, yo no poseo ninguna habilidad especial, todos me lo han dicho, incluso mi ídolo lo dijo.

Sakura: Porque, ¿Quien era tu ídolo?

Izuku: Mi ídolo era All Might, ayer me dijo que si no contaba con una particularidad, no podría convertirme en un héroe.

Sakura: Pero no crees que estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo.- dijo acercándose al chico.- Después de todo ayer lograste salvar a tu amigo sin ayuda.- le recordó ya que ninguno de los héroes profesionales pudo hacer algo.- Aun puedes serlo

Izuku: Mi sueño era asistir a la Academia U.A para convertirme en Héroe, pero no creo que eso sea posible.- dijo con desanimo.

\- Hay por el amor de dios ¿Cual es la fascinación de los niños de hoy por esos "Héroes de Cómics".- se froto la cabeza la peli negra.- Escucha bien una vez conocí a un chico igual de idiota que tu, era un tonto idealista que solo pensaba infantilmente en convertirse en un "Héroe de la Justicia".

Izuku: En serio y que paso con el.- con algo de emoción por saber quién era esa persona.

\- Murió.- dijo obscuramente, la joven Sakura bajo ligeramente la cabeza.- Pero lo que quiero decirte es que a el no le importo sacrificarse en cuerpo y alma por quienes quería y por lo que consideraba correcto.- A ella llego el recuerdo de la imagen de un joven pelirrojo pero con la diferencia que su brazo izquierdo era cubierto por una clase de manto rojo.

\- Esos son los verdaderos Héroes, no como esos actuales que solo buscan darse publicidad por atrapar a cualquier ladrón en la calle.

\- Muy bien lo he decidido, te convertiré por completo en algo que pueda llegar a ser meramente útil.- dijo observando al chico, después de todo el no parecía tener condición física.- Además aun tienes que pagarme por mi arco, y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que lo hayas pagado por completo.

Izuku: Pero está de acuerdo, estoy de acuerdo y quiero pagarle el arco pero aun no lo sé no estoy seguro.- dijo

\- Muy bien ya basta de esa actitud.- dijo levantando la voz un poco.- De momento no tienes ninguna opción más que aceptar si quieres llegar a pagarme, Ahora escucha bien lo que te diré porque no te lo repetiré otra vez...

\- Que nadie te diga lo que puedes o no hacer, ya sea tus compañeros, amigos, tus padres y mucho menos tus ídolos, ya que yo Tohsaka Rin una de las más grandes magas que ha existido te digo a ti que.- señalo al chico con su mano derecha.

\- ¡Tú también puedes convertirte en un Héroe de la Justicia!

.

Este momento, estas palabras, era las palabras que siempre quise escuchar... ni siquiera le preste atención a lo que dijo cuando se presento, por un momento perdí el equilibrio y estoy de rodillas, ciento en mi pecho como si me comenzara a faltar el aire, por fin, por fin estoy llorando, pero esta vez es diferente, son lagrimas de felicidad ahora sé que puedo convertir mi sueño en realidad, No sé lo que la vida me depare pero nunca olvidare estas palabras...

.

\- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! - grito el chico desde el suelo agradecido desde el fondo de su corazón el que alguien sin importarle conocerlo o saber sobre su vida pusiera su confianza en él y le digiera que él podría llegar a convertirse en lo que otros muchas veces le dijeron que jamás podría llegar a ser.

Después de haber vivido uno de los peores días en su vida, el joven Izuku Midoriya por fin tendría la oportunidad de convertirse en un Héroe como siempre lo deseo, incluso aun cuando como un futuro mago tenga que caminar al lado de la muerte.

.

.

.

 **Muy bien y con esto regreso por fin a este mundillo de los fanfics presentando esta nueva propuesta. Debo decir que nunca fue mi intención alejarme de este medio, al contrario me vi en la necesidad más que nada de la índole personal dentro de la familia, eso sumado a que en diciembre del año pasado me queme la mano derecha mientras cocinaba eso no ayudo mucho ya que fue muy difícil para mí recuperarme de eso.**

 **Bien nunca me aleje por completo de este medio ya que aun continuaba comentando en las historias que me interesaban, lo malo para mí era que no podía llegar a escribir como quería y motivado por los videos de youtube que expresan teorías locas como el Que hubiera pasado si tal personaje viajaba a tal dimensión, o si poseía tal poder, esta es mi versión llamada "Que hubiera pasado si Izuku Midoriya pudiera usar la magia de Shirou Emiya"**

 **Esta historia se sitúa luego de un final malo de una de las rutas de Fate, por lo cual Shirou definitivamente esta muerto, el porqué Rin y Sakura siguen con vida después de esos eventos ya que cronológicamente menciono que han pasado muchos años luego del final de la ruta lo explicare en una siguiente continuación quizás le incluya otros personajes de Fate pero no más que menciones o recuerdos, ya que este no es un crossover ni mas.**

 **Ahora como extras a esta historia Kacchan tiene una hermana, la cual está enamorada de Izuku para malestar de su hermano.**

 **La chica que mencione a la cual Izuku invito a salir, si bien no tiene nombre, si está presente en el capitulo uno en su salón de clases.**

 **En esta historia el padre de Izuku si se encuentra presente**

 **El Arco que destruyo Izuku era una replica del arco de Archer que la misma Rin hizo.**

 **A no ser que este equivocado ya que aun no me he podido ver la película de Boku No Hero, Aquí existe la compañía Shield la cual provee a los Héroes profesionales de sus aditamentos y trajes para la cual el padre de Izuku trabaja, esto puede ser que incluso llegue a hacer mención a Melissa en un futuro.**

 **También se hace mención sobre Aizawa y a la clase que expulso a lo cual uno de esos alumnos el cual será un OC aparecerá, esto no es una auto inserción ni nada por el estilo.**

 **La apariencia de Sakura es la de 19 años luego del Heaven's Feel, mientras que la de Rin es su versión de adulto aunque con unos años mas mayor.**

 **Ahora bien con respecto a mis otras historias, van a ser continuadas, en el transcurso de los actuales días, no diré cual pero es una de Pokémon, no diré un día en especial, solo que será pronto, quien sabe incluso en año nuevo..."tal vez".**

 **Quizás es un poco tarde pero les deseo que hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañía de su familia y seres queridos, y que el nuevo año que esta por iniciar nos traiga cosas mejores para todos.**

 **Alguna Sugerencia, critica o comentario de odio hacia mi por tardarme tanto en dar señales de vida, serán bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y de corazón espero que me vuelvan a dar la oportunidad de que acepten las obras que he dejado en el olvido.**


	2. FATE ZERO PART- II

**Review:**

 **Guest: Bueno no esperes mas, aquí esta la continuación aunque corta espero te guste.**

 **Fremaker: Bueno con respecto al lo del Harem, lo dejo todo al final del capitulo y en cierto modo me gustan tus sugerencias.**

 **DarkBehemot1: Gracias por el apoyo a mi otras historias y créeme, esas son las que siguen en actualizar.**

 **alexandercorral435: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Silver-Ray: Gracias por tu comentario, realmente espero poder seguir ofreciéndoles mas de mi contenido con mayor regularidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FATE ZERO PART.- II

P.O.V. Izuku

Aun sigo sin entender por la situación que estoy pasando, la mujer para la cual ahora trabajo llamada Tohsaka Rin me dijo que la magia era posible, magia verdadera, algo que pensaba que solo formaría parte de los cuentos de hadas pero supongo que en esta sociedad llena de personas con súper habilidades increíbles, todo puede ser posible.

A pasado más de una semana desde el incidente del villano de lodo, recordando un poco después de terminar de llorar en el suelo por casi más de 10 minutos, la joven llamada Sakura-san, me ayudo a levantarme y a tranquilizarme diciéndome que estaba bien llorar, que eso demostraba mis sentimientos y emociones, ella me dijo que en el futuro esto lo convertiría en mi verdadera voluntad y así me fortalecería a mí mismo. No creo entender eso por completo aun.

Ese día término para mí con la noticia de que ahora trabajo para ellas en su tienda llamada "Antigüedades Emiya" como básicamente su sirviente, eso me ha desanimado un poco, pero al ver el verdadero precio que tenía el arco que destruí, considero que de momento es lo justo. En casa me lleve la noticia de que mis padres querían que dejara la escuela con el fin de continuar mi educación en casa pero Tohsaka-san quien me acompaño para explicar que ahora trabajaría en su tienda se negó a ello diciendo que de momento no seria lo mejor para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Creo que Izuku ha pasado por muchas burlas y abusos, no creo que seguir en ese ambiente sea el más saludable para él, después de lo que paso.- respondía negativamente Inko Midoriya en la sala de su casa.

-Entiendo su posición señora Midoriya, pero yo creo que alterar el ambiente del niño podría ser negativo para el.- dijo Rin mientras tomaba una taza de té.- Por lo cual les sugiero que lo mantengan tal como está y que trate de ignorar todo lo que ha pasado con el hasta ahora para poder dar un nuevo paso en su vida.

-Se que puede parecer difícil, pero créame no es algo imposible.- respondía

-Bueno creo que eso mejor se lo preguntamos a él.- respondía un hombre alto de cabello verdoso y desordenado.- Entonces que es lo que planea enseñarle a Izuku al trabajar en su tienda.- preguntaba interesado, muy interesado Hisashi Midoriya el cual se rascaba la barbilla.

Rin: Lo que planeo es instruirlo en la cultura, conocimientos históricos y restauración de objetos de valor lo cual le podría ser benéfico para cuando pueda llegar a necesitar de estos, además del uso de ciertos elementos de apoyo para él.- explicaba.

Hisashi: Si lo que necesita son artículos de apoyo, yo puedo ayudar a conseguirlos gracias a la compañía en la que trabajo.- sugirió.

Rin: Aprecio su interés por esto, pero los artículos de apoyo a los cuales me refiero, el mismo tendrá que fabricarlos, para demostrar que realmente desea convertirse en un Héroe.- negándose a esa propuesta, después de todo a ella no le gustaba mucho la tecnología.

Inko: Pero usted cree que es posible que el ¿pueda convertirse en Héroe? – Seguía un poco negativa a esa idea, ya que no quería tampoco ver a su hijo lastimado.- ¿Cuál es su verdadero interés?

Rin: Le puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna mala intención.- negó con la mano.- Tampoco busco alguna compensación o beneficio, pero honestamente cuando lo vi lanzarse sin ningún cuidado al peligro, me hizo recordar a alguien que indudablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.- dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.- lo que quiero es enseñarle lo necesario para lograr su objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo deseo enseñarle el cuidado y la valoración de su propia vida…

Esa afirmación por parte de la mujer, ciertamente no la esperaban ninguno de los padres.

Rin: Conozco de hazañas y casos en los cuales muchos héroes llegaron a ser heridos de gravedad, quedaron con daños irreversibles o en el peor de los casos terminaron muertos.- dijo con una voz muy seria.- Deseo enseñarle el verdadero significado de lo que un héroe representa pero sin tener que llegar a desperdiciar su vida.- explicaba pero al ver que no tenia la reacción esperada que ella quería decidió tomar otro medio de convencimiento.

-Véalo también de este modo, el chico dijo que quería intentarlo, ¿No es así?, dele una oportunidad, aun si no lograra su cometido, el trabajo de restaurador es una profesión respetada y muy bien pagada.- eso si llamo la atención de Inko.- Aprendería otro modo de trabajo con el cual podría ganarse la vida en el futuro, sin tener que ponerse en riesgo.- esperando a que eso pudiera convencerla, después de todo las madres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos.

Con un muy largo minuto de silencio, Inko Midoriya había decidido...

Era oficial, ahora Izuku Midoriya era el "empleado" de Rin Tohsaka, gracias a su gran labor de convencimiento apelando al lado materno de esta, cuando recibió la aprobación de Inko Midoriya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasado ese fin de semana y con un nuevo inicio de semana, en la escuela secundaria la noticia del incidente de con el villano de barro se difundió como un incendio. Muchos lanzaron comentarios variados por lo que le ocurrió al autodenominado mas fuerte de la secundaria Aldera, y también por haber sido salvado por los que muchos consideraban la escoria de la escuela, lo cual le consiguió al chico explosivo varias burlas de parte de otros estudiantes. Lo curioso era que no respondió a ninguno de los comentarios, burlas e insultos como normalmente lo hubiera hecho con una agresión violenta. El solo atino a quedarse callado e incluso dejando de lado a sus dos seguidores los cuales se unieron a las burlas, sin saber que ellos fueron quienes mas miedo tuvieron en su momento.

Mientras que con Izuku decidió permanecer en la escuela pero al mismo tiempo, también alejándose de todo seguido por Satsuki la cual varias veces mando callar, a sus compañeros de escuela por los comentarios hacia ambos chicos.

-¿Porque no me mandaste el mensaje cuando llegaste a casa? - decía con reproche la chica

-Lo lamento, la verdad es que no me sentía bien al llegar a casa.- respondía Izuku a la pregunta.- Por cierto Satsuki-chan ¿Que pasa con Kacchan?

Satsuki: Bueno ese tonto esta bajo amenaza.- respondió dejando confundido al peli verde.- Bueno es que Okaa-san lo amenazo con no permitirle asistir a la U.A si volvía a ocasionar algún disturbio, ya sea contigo o en contra de otros alumnos, la casa es mas silenciosa ahora para el gusto de Otou-san

-Fue una tarde muy larga...- dijo soltando un suspiro.- Y que hay de ti, ¿Que hiciste después?

En eso Izuku procedió a relatarle todo lo ocurrido que paso en la tienda.

Satsuki: Y no hubiera sido mejor que decirle a mis tíos para que ellos pagaran el arco.

Izuku: La verdad es algo que quería hacer por mi mismo.- en si era verdad, pero ocultando el verdadero motivo.

Satsuki: Bueno si te sientes cómodo con eso, no le veo problema, por cierto...- mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.- ¿Porque no me dijiste lo que te dijo Katsuki?- pregunto en voz baja, a lo cual el chico volteo a verla sin entender de que se trataba.- Ya sabes de lo que hablo, sobre lo que te dijo en tu salón de clases con respecto a saltar de un edificio.- termino por decir, sumergiendo a ambos chicos en un silencio muy incomodo.

Izuku: ¿Como sabes sobre e...eso? -pregunto tímidamente.

Satsuki: El día que mis tíos nos visitaron, la tía Inko me lo dijo en privado, hubiera matado a Katsuki, de no ser porque ella me detuvo.- dijo seriamente.

Izuku: Yo... yo no quería que estuvieran en contra de el.- respondió en voz baja.

Satsuki: Si no se los dije a mis padres fue porque quizás podría arruinar la amistad que ellos tienen por culpa de Katsuki, mis papas y yo no aprobamos el comportamiento de mi hermano.- continuo hablando la chica.- Izuku-kun, recuerda esto lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, algo que ningún otro pudo lograr y quizás eso es lo que se necesitaba hacer cambiar el carácter a mi hermano...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

P.O.V. Izuku

Ningún inicio es fácil y el primer día en mi nuevo trabajo no ha sido nada fácil para mí, ya que lo primero que debo de hacer es ...

.

.

.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es ordenar todo este desastre y dejarlo limpio.- decía la pelinegra de abrigo rojo

Abriendo una puerta doble de lo que podría ser una bodega, dentro se podían ver muebles muy grandes y antiguos. El lugar estaba muy descuidado, como si llevara años sin limpiarse.

Izuku: Pe...pero pensé que trabajaría al frente en la tienda y que podría aprender la magia.- dijo un tanto nervioso por ver cual es su actual labor.

Rin: Por supuesto que no mocoso.- contesto inmediatamente.- Aun no estas listo para eso...

Izuku: Pero yo creí que...

Rin: Antes de eso primero tengo que ver cual es tu grado de compromiso con esto y que tanto quieres aprender.- lo interrumpió.- De nada te servirá desear ser algo, si tu mismo tampoco puedes lograrlo, considera esto como el inicio de tu entrenamiento.- termino de decir para salir del lugar y dejar al chico solo con su labor.

Con un suspiro un poco desimanado, procedió a dicha labor, lo mejor era que se mostrara positivo ante la situación, pero de momento no podía. Y si la magia no era verdad y si solo se trataba de un Quirk extraño y lo engañaban para que trabajara en su negocio, la verdad no sabia en que pensar, ni tampoco por donde empezar poco a poco comenzó a acomodar cajones de madera con distintos tallados, algunos se veían muy complicados de realizar para ser algo tallado en madera.

Usando una pequeña aspiradora portátil trataba de absorber todo el polvo posible, pero la verdad era que parecía no avanzar en nada.

-Sabes deberías de sonreír mas, de ese modo terminaras mas rápido cualquier trabajo.- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta, se trataba de Sakura que había decidió ir a ver al chico.

Izuku: Bueno es que... yo creí que esto seria diferente.- le contesto poniendo la aspiradora en una mesa para comenzar a tratar de mover un mueble parecido a un armario el cual le faltaban ambas puertas y había en el dentro varias cajas y algo parecido a paquetes envueltos en mantos.

Sakura: Nee-san puede ser muy exigente pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena.- animaba al chico a cumplir su tarea.

Izuku: Pero es cierto, ¿la magia existe? - preguntaba aun sin poder creer a lo cual la peli-morada solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Como se siente el realizarla? - pregunto ya que era algo que el aun no podía entender.

Sakura: Veras Izuku-kun hay muchos tipos de magias, algunas mas útiles que otras y su funcionamiento es diferente.- extendió su mano frente al chico y de la palma pequeños destellos obscuros salían de ella esto impresiono al chico.- Por lo cual el flujo de poder, sensaciones y cambios en el cuerpo puede variar de persona a persona.- termino de explicar y desactivando su magia.

Izuku: Pero entonces eso quiere decir que si la aprendo mi cuerpo también cambiara, quizás para bien o tal vez tenga algún efecto secundario.- comenzó a murmurar muy rápidamente lo cual hizo sonreír a Sakura.

Sakura: Izuku-kun.- llamo al chico para que le prestara atención.- Si te apuras en terminar puedo hablarte un poco mas sobre las habilidades mágicas.- le ofreció ella.

Izuku: Si por supuesto.- después de dejar de murmurar y ahora con nuevo animo comenzó nuevamente con esa tarea.

Cabe decir que después de tres horas, el no termino con el trabajo que le habían encomendado, y que no aprendería nada hasta que no terminara por completo, pero eso lo motivo en cierta medida ya que en esa bodega incluso encontró libros, si bien algunos eran muy viejos, otros estaban en otros idiomas que el no entendía y algunos que si estaban escritos en su idioma, en los momentos que tuviera libre comenzaría a leerlos deseando saber mas, como cuando tomaba notas en su cuaderno de Héroes, sobre sus... Quirks.

Durante toda la semana fue la misma rutina, continuar limpiando la bodega, para poder realizar otra actividad pero a un día de terminar tuvo un pequeño incidente en el cual...

-WWWAAAAA.- se escucho al chico gritar el cual había caído de la escalera en la que están de pie limpiando el polvo de unas repisas y unos estuches metálicos y largos habían caído al suelo junto a el de los cuatro estuches todos estaban vacíos menos uno...

Rin: ¿Que ocurrió?, Mocoso estas bien.- fue la primera en llegar al ver que el chico se levantaba del suelo.

Izuku: Si, coff...coff... solo se rompió la repisa donde estaba recargado para limpiarla y termine por caer.

Sakura: Ten mas cuidado Izuku-kun, podrías haberte lastimado.- dijo la chica la cual lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Izuku: Lo siento, lo limpiare enseguida.- decía este tratando de ignorar la pequeña cogerá que sentía en su pierna derecha. Era imposible el no notarla, Sakura le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien pero Rin la detuvo indicándole con la mirada que el tenia que levantarse por si mismo.

Recogió como pudo cada uno de los estuches hasta llegar al ultimo el cual estaba medio abierto y cediendo ante su curiosidad decidió abrirlo y grande fue su sorpresa en esa bodega había visto ya espadas algunas mas sencillas que otras, pero esta era definitivamente diferente.

Dentro del estuche se encontraba una espada plateada con un filo curvo en forma de media luna, una especie de gema color verde apagado y un mango muy ornamentado cabe decir que ninguna de las dos mujeres esperaba tener eso ahí, y en definitiva se habían olvidado de esa espada.

Rin: ¿Como es que esto estaba aquí? - se pregunto a si misma al ya no acordarse de ella

Izuku: Disculpe "Master" .- llamo la atención de la pelinegra por el honorifico que ella le exigió usar.- ¿Que es esa espada? - pregunto aunque se encontraba un poco hipnotizado por ella.

Rin: Bueno esa espada se llama "Brynhildr", y no vallas a tocarla.- advirtió sin decir mucho mas, pero el chico tenia un rostro confundido y decidió explicar.- Veras esta espada es una espada demoníaca por lo cual si la tocas podrías llegar a ser controlado por el poder de la misma espada.

Izuku: ¿Pero eso es posible?, ¿poder demoníaco? - incrédulo ante la mención de tal existencia.

Rin: Hay espadas tanto sacras como demoníacas, todas ellas construidas, forjadas bajo un nombre y una leyenda, todo esto depende de su portador, por lo cual si alguien débil llegara a blandirla, esta lo controlaría.- termino de explicar seriamente.

Izuku: Y pero que hacia aquí.- pregunto con curiosidad por su procedencia

Rin: Esta espada perteneció a un ejecutor de la iglesia, que aunque demoníaca consiguió el permiso de los superiores de la Iglesia para usarla. Si bien fue un dolor en el trasero para nosotras en ese momento, el fue asesinado durante una batalla tal parece que me había olvidado que tome esto de trofeo.- cerro el maletín y lo recogió.- Ten mas cuidado, a saber las cosas que tenia guardadas aquí, si encuentras algo extraño avísame inmediatamente.- termino por ordenar para salir del lugar con el maletín.

Realmente el quería saber mas sobre esa espada ya que era muy diferente a las cuales había visto hasta ahora, sobre todo quería saber de donde provendría ese poder. De momento decidió ignorar eso, ya que pronto terminaría con la labor de limpieza de la bodega. Le había llevado casi una semana terminar y por fin podría pasar a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

P.O.V. Izuku

Le pregunte a Sakura-san sobre esa espada mientras terminaba de sacudir las ultimas repisas y barrer el suelo. Ella me contó que perteneció a un hombre joven llamado Basara Toujou, el era un ejecutor de la iglesia el cual estaba en contra de un conflicto en el cual ellas se vieron involucradas gracias a la Torre del Reloj, una organización formada por practicantes de hechicería con los fines de controlara, desarrollarla, pero sobre todo mantenerla oculta.

Me contó que al verse envueltas en ese conflicto que una antigua familia de hechiceros herejes y la cual ahora estaba extinta llamada Ainsworth, estos tenían el propósito de recrear un evento el cual antes ya habían vivido pero que ella no quiso decirme mas sobre eso. Lo ultimo que me contó fue que el patriarca de la familia un hombre llamado Darius Ainsworth hizo uso de un objeto mágico que le dio un gran poder y que con el se enfrento al ejecutor, así ambos dándose una muerte mutua al luchar en ese conflicto.

Pensar que así son los duelos entre los magos.

Llegando a un nuevo fin de semana, llegue temprano el sábado a la tienda, hoy seria el verdadero día en el cual definiría si tenia potencial para ser un practicante de magia. Hoy intentaría despertar mis circuitos mágicos.

Master me explico que los circuitos mágicos son un sistema independiente muy parecido al sistema nervioso que se extiende por el cuerpo humano y es lo que califica a una persona para ser un hechicero, todo esto dependiendo del numero de circuitos que la persona posea, la verdad me siento muy nervioso y no dejo de preguntarme inseguramente ¿Y si no cuento con el numero adecuado para practicar la magia? .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Muy bien en este punto para activar tus circuitos mágicos primero necesitan ser abiertos.- dijo Rin la cual se encontraba con Izuku en su elegante oficina mientras que Sakura atendía la tienda.

Izuku: ¿Que necesito para que se abran?-sentado frente a ella siendo separados solo por el fino escritorio de madera. La oficina de su maestra no tenia ventanas, pero dentro tenia varias lamparas que proveían de luz, estantes con libros, algunas pequeñas estatuas con diferentes formas casi podrían describirse, incluso contaba con una bola de cristal como si de otra era se tratase pero sobre todo y lo que mas llamaba la atención del chico eran un estante en la pared detrás de Rin el cual contenía dos espadas.

Eran espadas del mismo tamaño, de no mas de 50 cm una era plateada ondeante completamente, mientras que la otra era negra y tenia una decoración en hexágonos trazados con una linea roja siendo muy distintivo en ambas el símbolo yin-yang. Y a sus ojos la artesanía de esas cuchillas le extremadamente cautivadora y hermosa.

Rin: En realidad no es un proceso complicado ya que los circuitos se abren cuando el prana corre a través de ellos por primera vez. Desde ese momento, se pueden activar a voluntad mediante el uso de un activador mental.- explicaba

Izuku: Y como hago eso.- pregunto mientras tomaba notas en un nuevo cuaderno que había comprado el cual había bautizado como "Análisis para Hechiceros vol.-1" tal parecía que las viejas costumbres tardan en desaparecer.

Rin: Para ti normalmente seria imposible.- dijo sin ningún remordimiento.- Pero de eso me encargare yo, ahora ponte de pie y quítate la camisa.- termino por ordenar.

Sin muchas posibilidades dejo su cuaderno sobre el escritorio y obedeció a su maestra. El tenia puesta una camisa blanca con letras verdes que decían "Plus Ultra" con una silueta de All Migth considerando el como fue su encuentro con el que fuera su ídolo, de momento no podía ser muy exigente, ya que la gran mayoría de su ropa tenia esa característica.

Al ver al chico en medio de la oficina y sin la prenda superior se dio cuenta de que el chico también era muy escuálido y que para alguien en edad de desarrollo pues estéticamente no se veía bien, eso sumándole al hecho en el cual el deseaba convertirse en héroe el primer error que a primera vista podía determinar era que el no tenia la condición física adecuada. Pero de eso se ocuparía después, ya que tenia algo mas importante que hacer.

Retiro los guantes de sus manos y se poso detrás del chico, coloco sus manos en su espalda, lo cual lo puso de nervios y de un momento a otro sintió que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire por casi medio minuto.

Cuando Izuku comenzó nuevamente a respirar sintió como si una corriente de energía pasara a través de su cuerpo, parecía que ahora podría levantar muy fácilmente cualquiera de los grandes armarios que tanto trabajo le costo moverlos, la sensación de energía y poder poco a poco iba desapareciendo a lo cual recibió la indicación de que ya podría cubrirse nuevamente.

Rin: Esta hecho.- dijo satisfecha.- Ahora imagina un activador mental.- le pidió al chico pero antes de que el preguntara decidió explicar.- Un activador mental es la forma en la que das la activación de los circuitos para comenzar con su uso, la imagen que se relaciona con ese gatillo difiere mucho de un hechicero a otro.

Izuku: ¿Y cual es el suyo? - pregunto acabando de ponerse su camisa.

Rin: Bueno el mio es...un cuchillo apuñalando mi corazón.- dijo un tanto siniestramente, cosa que hizo que el chico le diera una mirada no muy buena.- Ahora tu intenta hacerlo, puedes imaginar algo común como un switch de encendido o el disparo el de una pistola pero en tu caso no creo que eso sea necesario, adelante intenta hacerlo imaginando lo mas fuerte o poderoso que hayas visto.- sugirió ella.

Izuku: Bien lo intentare.- dijo para cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en el pedido de su maestra.

Intento una y otra vez probando mentalmente con diferentes cosas que imaginaba, primero lo intento con los ejemplos que su maestra le dio. Segundo decidió pensar en un automóvil deportivo a máxima velocidad y finalmente probo con el propio activador mental de su maestra, cabe decir que cuando imaginaba esa escena solo hacia que su ritmo cardíaco se aumentara pero nada mas.

Ninguna de las cosas que imaginaba le ayudaba, comenzaba a desesperarse, las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, realmente esto le probaba que algo tan sencillo en palabras era muy difícil en cuanto a realizarlo. Lo mas fuerte o poderoso que haya visto.

 **Texasss SMA...**

Recuerdos que no quería vinieron involuntariamente a su mente así que decidió intentarlo de nuevo. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía ver un grupo de lineas obscuras que desprendían pequeños destellos de energía verdosa.

 **Oklahoma SMA...**

Se reprendo mentalmente por pensar nuevamente en "El". Mientras que también podía ver en su mente varias lineas de color azul verdoso que lentamente comenzaban a ganar un color intenso como si fuera de neón.

 **DETROID SMASSSSSHHHHHHHHH...**

\- ¡SMASSSHHH! - grito Izuku para sorpresa de Rin.

Jadeante y sudoroso decidió abrir sus ojos y cuando observo a sus brazos y estos estaban con los puños cerrados y blancos por la fuerza que ejercía pero podía ver algo raro en ellos, a lo largo de ambos brazos varias lineas luminiscentes que se extendían sobre ellos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se estaba calentado, comenzó a sudar mas y mas y sintiendo pequeños espasmos musculares en sus brazos y piernas pero dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro relajo todo su cuerpo y callo de rodillas mientras las lineas de sus brazos parecían apagarse.

Rin: Felicitaciones has logrado poder activar tus circuitos mágicos.- dijo impresionada por el rendimiento que comenzaba a poner el chico.- Aunque debo decir que no esperaba que pensaras en ese Héroe de cómic.- un poco inconforme por el cual termino por ser su activador mental.

Izuku: Gracias Master ha...ha.- aun jadeante y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.- No quería pesar en eso, de un momento a otro venían a mi mente.- Trataba de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas temblaban.

Rin: Sera mejor que de momento no te esfuerces.- ella le sugirió.- La activación de los circuitos mágicos puede producir dolor o malestar en general las primeras veces.

Dándole unos minutos mas para recuperarse cuando se encontró mejor lo ayudo a levantarse para que pudiera llegar de nuevo a la silla.

Rin: ¿Como te sientes? - rompió el silencio que comenzaba a formarse, el chico le comento que mejor, el cual no dejaba de mirar sus manos.- Bueno es hora de ver la calidad que tienen tus circuitos.- en ese instante los ojos de la heredera Tohsaka comenzaron a brillar azuladamente y parecían ver al chico detenidamente.

-Veo que realmente eres algo que no me esperaba.- dijo levemente impresionada.

Izuku: Porque hay algo mal con ellos.

Rin: Todo lo contrario, cuentas con al menos 27 circuitos mágicos de calidad decente los cuales podrían manejar con el entrenamiento adecuado de 20 a 25 unidades de energía mágica.

-De momento son muy débiles por su falta de uso y entrenamiento, pero eso de eso nos encargaremos después ahora vuelve a encenderlos.- pidió ella nuevamente.

Izuku: "SMASSHH".- le era difícil volver a lograrlo pero lo consiguió, había un poco de malestar pero no como al principio.- Y eso es algo... bueno.- comento con cierta incertidumbre en su voz.

Rin: Es mejor de lo que yo esperaba originalmente de ti.- dijo ya que originalmente no creía que tuviera tales posibilidades, al escuchar eso Izuku sonrió de felicidad al ver que realmente tenia una gran oportunidad.- Sera mejor que no estés tan feliz, porque no considerare un verdadero logro de tu parte hasta que no hayas aprendido a realizar un hechizo adecuadamente.- le dijo al al chico el cual solo asintió.

-Dijiste que eras un Quirkless no es así.- el chico asintió bajando un poco la cabeza al recordarle eso.- Eso lo explica todo.

-Veras hace tiempo con el surgimiento de las particularidades entre la población general, las familias de magos pensaron que seria algo bueno para sus descendientes el que también heredaran estas habilidades, pero todo les salio al revés.- seguía con la clase que le estaba impartiendo.

-Los lideres de las casas que se dedicaban a la hechicería vieron con horror que los hijos producto de esta unión que si nacían con una particularidad, carecían de los circuitos mágicos para poder practicar las artes de su familia. Esto llevo a un gran revuelo lo cual aumentado el numero de personas con particularidades en el mundo esto llevo a dos situaciones.

-La primera fue que algunos linajes familiares se extinguieran al no contar con los herederos adecuados, para aprender su magia. Y la segunda fue que las asociaciones de hechicería lentamente comenzaran a desmantelarse por si mismas, ya que al ver a las personas con dones, muchos magos decidieron exponer sus magias ante el publico.

-Esto por su propio orgullo, aunque a ojos del publico simplemente eran visto como particularidades normales, esto causaba su expulsión como miembros, pero a vista de otros también decidieron abandonarlas ya que eso le podría dar mayor libertad de practica de las mismas, incluso aunque tuvieran que registrarlas como sus particularidades.

-Y con el paso de mas años con solo al final menos de 5 miembros formales que permanecieron en ese momento, termino por cerrar una institución de aprendizaje la cual llevaba ejerciendo actividades desde la edad media.- dijo con un tono de voz que reflejaba mucha melancolía y amargura al recordar esa época en su vida en la cual ella con mucho esfuerzo busco pertenecer.

Izuku: Aun no entiendo bien.- llamo a su maestra.- ¿Porque ser un Quirkless es bueno para mi?

Rin: Eso se debe a que como no posees una de esas particularidades, por lo cual eres mucho mas que apropiado para tener circuitos mágicos.

-Antes del cierre de la Torre del Reloj, se llevaron a cabo diversos estudios e investigaciones y se llego al diagnostico que solo las personas que carecían de una particularidad, podrían llegar a aprender artes mágicas, ya que si contaban con circuitos mágicos, pero al no pertenecer a un linaje mágico, el numero de sus circuitos mágicos era muy limitado, muchos no pasaban de los 10 circuitos y quienes tenían un numero decente algo así como tu.- lo señalo.- Carecían del talento o la afinidad apropiada para lograr el mínimo hechizo adecuadamente.

\- Los magos de ese entonces intentaron de todo, rastrear a este tipo de personas, ofrecerles grandes cantidades de dinero ya sea por muestras de semen o por hacer uso de la renta de vientres a jóvenes mujeres, incluso acuerdos matrimoniales entre magos y varias personas sin particularidades al mismo tiempo sin importar que fueran hombres o mujeres, esto por la desesperación pero solo muy pocas veces estas practicas les llegaron funcionar dando así nacimiento a los llamados Designer Baby, esto viene siendo un niño creado artificialmente con ADN modificado. Con esto era posible que incluso los padres que mantienen una genética completamente normal tengan un hijo que posea circuitos mágicos, lo cual los hacia muy similares en cierto modo a los homunculos.

Izuku: Ya veo, entonces entonces muchos linajes mágicos se extinguieron de ese modo, las personas con una particularidad no pueden desarrollar magia alguna, entonces si yo contaba con alguna no podría...- comenzó a murmurar de forma muy rápida.

Rin: ¡Silencio! .- lo saco de su mundo antes de que se metiera de fondo en el y dio un suspiro para recuperar la calma.

Izuku: Lo siento.- se disculpo.- Pero aun quedan mas magos en la actualidad.

Rin: Bueno aun hay algunas familias muy tradicionalistas y ultra conservadoras que decidieron mantenerse hasta la actualidad, familias que no compartían la misma ideología que muchos otros que renunciaron a las asociaciones mágicas.- a lo cual pensativa llegaron varios nombres a su memoria.- Pero seria casi imposible el poder contactar con ellas ya que entre otros magos, no se lleva una buena relación.

Izuku: Y ahora ¿Cual es mi siguiente paso? - pregunto para tomar nuevamente su cuaderno para poder tomar notas nuevamente.

Rin: Por ahora te pondrás a entrenar para poder encender tus circuitos mágicos con mejor facilidad y no solo eso sino que también tendrás que estudiar.- se levanto y se acerco a un de sus libreros, retiro varios libros para ponerlos frente al chico.

Eran libros de historias antiguas, que Izuku ciertamente nunca había leído o escuchado sobre alguno de ellos, al levantar el primero ciertamente no era lo que esperaba se trataba de "La Iliada", junto a "La Odisea", otro como "El Cantar de los Nibelungos", "Beowulf", "La Divina Comedia", "Viaje al Oeste" y finalmente incluso había una Biblia.

Rin: A partir de ahora te pondrás a leer estos libros, esa serán tus siguientes tareas.

Izuku: Pero no son muchos libros.- dijo viendo de uno en uno.- No cree que es excesivo.- dijo ya que algunos eran gruesos.

Rin: No continuaras con nada mas hasta que no termines con al menos uno de ellos.- dijo seriamente.- Tienes a tu disposición la mejor de las oportunidades para desarrollar las grandes artes que otros no pudieron o apenas soñaron con tener, pero también te faltan conocimientos sobre diferentes culturas y hechos de la antigüedad.

-En esos libros que muchas personas en la actualidad podrían tomar como historias de fantasía, se narra la existencia de verdaderos Héroes, los cuales forjaron sus leyendas mediante hechos que muy pocos podrían llegar a imaginar y comprender.

Izuku: Tratare de terminarlos lo mas rápido posible.- dijo para tomar los libros y meterlos a su enorme mochila amarilla, para retirarse a su casa.

Rin: No solo eso, sino que también comenzaras a entrenar físicamente, comienza con pequeños ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico, eres demasiado escuálido, pareces un espantapájaros muerto de hambre.- ella realmente no tenia reparo en compararlo con cualquier cosa.- Si mejoras tu condición física te sera benéfico a futuro ya que tus reservas mágicas serán mayores.

Izuku: Esta bien.- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para darle una reverencia.- Nos vemos el Lunes Master.- se despidió ya que el tenia los domingos para descansar.

Rin: Una cosa mas.- lo detuvo antes de salir.- Te recomiendo que cuando intentes encender tus circuitos trates de cambiar el "Aria" de los mismos ya que no me gustaría estar escuchándote llamando o gritando "SMASH" por la tienda una y otra vez.

Izuku: Ya veo.- bajo nuevamente la cabeza pensativo.- Hay alguna que podría llegar a utilizar.

Rin: Así es, cuando practiques, utiliza el "Aria" de trazado, repite las palabras "TRACE ON", a pesar de ser un "Aria" sencilla, te aseguro que tendrás un mejor resultado así.

Izuku: _Trace On_.- susurro para si mismo para terminar por salir de la oficina.- Así lo haré, por cierto Master puedo hacerle una pregunta.- a lo cual ella dio permiso de preguntar.- Esas espadas detrás de usted ¿Como se llaman?- señalo las espadas, a lo cual un poco pensativa decidió contestar.

Rin: Esas espadas se llaman Kanshou y Bakuya, son la representación del yin y del yang, y fueron forjadas por el herrero Gān Jiàng en China.- Pero ella no dijo nada mas a lo cual Izuku termino por salir de la oficina.

Habiéndose quedado sola decidió dar la vuelta a su silla, para tener a la vista el juego de espadas tras ella, no dudo en estirar su mano para tocar una de las espadas y a ella vino el recuerdo de un caballero peli blanco envestido en un manto rojo, "Kanshou y Bakuya" esas armas eran sus favoritas y aunque difíciles de elaborar, logro crear replicas que ella misma hizo, lejos de contar con la calidad de un gran forjador o con el sacrificio humano se sentía orgullosa por ese logro.

Nunca se lo dijo a Emiya-kun como ella aun lo llamaba, pero fue debido a esas espadas fue que reconoció de quien se trataba su leal Servant y lo confirmo gracias a ciertos sucesos por los que paso poco tiempo después de su muerte. Lamentaba mucho el que no hubiera podido haber hecho algo para poder salvarlo, pero esta vez no, no seria así, no dejaría que alguien mas recorriera ese camino de auto destrucción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar a su casa, Izuku decidió ponerse manos a la obra, mientras esperaba a que su madre preparara la cena comenzó con los libros. Decidió que iniciaría leyendo primero la Iliada, la cual giraba sobre un hecho histórico como la Guerra de Troya. En la escuela le enseñaron un poco de historia general del mundo ya que principalmente la materia se centraba sobre su país. Durante ese tiempo y con muy poca comprencion de los cantos escritos completo al menos 10 paginas en ese momento antes de ir a cenar.

Luego de la cenar en familia, decidió comenzar a entrenar sus circuitos mágicos.

-Muy bien es hora.- se dijo a si mismo, apago la luz de su cuarto el cual ya ha modificado ya que había retirado toda la mercancía referente a All Might, si bien aun conservaba algunas cosas de otros héroes como figuras de juguete realmente no deseaba saber nada en ese momento del Héroe numero 1.

- _Trace On_.- susurro la cual se convertiría en su nueva Aria, le era mucho mas complicado con ella que con el Smash, pero era cierto no quería usarlo.

- _Trace On_.-intento nuevamente, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y si bien sus circuitos lentamente comenzaban a funcionar tenia que continuar y no rendirse.

- _Trace On_ ... uf...-sentía como se comenzaba a cansar por el uso de los mismos.

Así continuo intentando al menos por unos 15 minutos mas hasta que cayo sobre su cama exhausto por el esfuerzo del inicio de su verdadero entrenamiento. No despertó hasta el día siguiente a la hora del desayuno. Tenia tarea para la escuela y lo mejor seria terminar primero esta antes de continuar con su entrenamiento. Luego de eso busco por internet videos tutoriales sobre acondicionamiento físico tomo notas de los ejercicios los cuales le podrían ser mas útiles para el inicio del mismo y así continuo durante otras dos horas con esa investigación.

Y así paso nuevamente otra semana completa llegando así a una nueva clase con su maestra, durante ese tiempo mientras trabajaba en la tienda como prometió Sakura le hablo sobre habilidades mágicas y hechizos comenzando primeramente con el "Refuerzo".

El cual también es conocido como fortalecimiento, aunque difícil de implementar. Este se basa en el análisis de la composición estructural de los objetos y el entendimiento de sus propiedades físicas y químicas con el fin de incrementar sus capacidades.

Es el fundamento de toda hechicería mejorar la existencia de su objetivo a través de la introducción de prana, no obstante, con el _refuerzo_ no hay una clara definición de lo mucho que se pueden llegar a mejorar los objetos, razón por la cual los refuerzos omnipotentes son raros. El hechizo es lo mismo que agregar algo a un objeto que ya está terminado: en caso de fracasar, este puede rebotar en el cuerpo del hechicero explotando o simplemente disipándose. El éxito requiere de una buena comprensión de la estructura interna para cubrir todas las aperturas posibles con prana.

Por lo cual también aprendió sobre el Análisis estructural de los objetos, para comprender la composición de estos, claro ante todos estos conocimientos Izuku tomo nota de todo para poder practicar por si mismo.

\- Y bien que aprendiste sobre esas historias, ¿Cual leíste primero?- pegunto la maestra.

Izuku: Bueno... comencé a leer La Iliada, al principio me resulto muy difícil ya que no comprendía los cantos ni las rapsodias.

Y durante media hora continuo relatandole a su maestra todo el contenido del libro, Rin escucho atenta a todo, ella conocía el libro y los hechos que en el se narraban pero al escuchar el entusiasmo con el cual le narraba lo leído realmente pareció que el libro le llamo mucho la atención.

Rin: Y dime ¿Que evento de todo este conflicto fue el mas significativo?.- pregunto ella.

Izuku: Bueno... yo creo que fue... no se si estoy en lo correcto pienso que fue... el enfrentamiento de Aquiles vs Héctor.- lo cual hizo que la pelinegra levantara una ceja en curiosidad por su opinión.

-Debido al fallecimiento de Patroclo amigo y primo de Aquiles a manos del Príncipe de Troya Héctor, este se enfureció y decide volver a la guerra que el había abandonado, pero al ver esto Héctor le guarda temor a Aquiles ya que se dice que Aquiles es invulnerable. Cuando Aquiles desafió a Héctor, la batalla fue muy dura y pareja entre los dos mejores hombres de su respectiva nación.

-Aquiles poco a poco fue ganando terreno contra Héctor hasta que termina asesinado a este al pie de las murallas de Troya, y mas aun sumándole el hecho de que Aquiles se llevo arrastrando con su carro de guerra el cuerpo de Héctor como ultima humillación hacia el príncipe.

Rin: Perfecto, aunque el inicio del conflicto siempre me pareció un hecho absurdo por mero capricho de los dioses, la guerra de Troya es uno de los eventos de la antigüedad mas significativos, dándole a los Héroes como Aquiles y Héctor un lugar mucho mas haya de la historia.

Izuku: Lo curioso es que al terminar con ese libro, comencé a leer La Divina Comedia.

Rin:¿Porque continuaste con ese y no con La Odisea?

Izuku: Es que me preguntaba ¿Porque era divina? y ¿Porque era comedia?.- dijo algo avergonzado lo cual hizo que Rin entrecerrara los ojos por la excusa que el daba.

-Cuando Dante desciende a través de los círculos del infierno, siendo guiado por el poeta Virgilio, cuando ambos llegaron al circulo de la Lujuria la Hermosa Helena y el Príncipe Paris eran castigados ahí siendo lanzados sin descanso de un lado a otro en una tormenta donde las almas que en vida cedían a los impulsos de la carne eran castigadas.

Rin: Bueno es un justo castigo, ya que por causa de su absurdo romance fue culpable de mas de 10 años de guerra y sufrimiento.

-Bueno como veo que cumpliste con lo que te encomendé es hora del siguiente paso, definir tu origen y elemento mágico.- se levanto de su asiento y tomo su bola de cristal poniéndola frente al chico el cual no sabia de que se trataba.

-Normalmente un hechicero tiene la capacidad de manipular al menos uno de los elementos básicos, sin embargo existen individuos capaces de dominar elementos totalmente distintos de los cinco elementos básicos, como lo son los llamados sub elementos por ejemplo, u otros mas extraños como una Espada.

-Ahora coloca tus manos sobre la bola de cristal.

Izuku obedeció y al cubrirla con sus manos la esfera parecía llenarse de una espesa niebla y esta de un momento a otro se convirtió en llamas, luego paso a mostrar tierra y finalmente una combinación que ambas que le dio a entender a Rin cual era muy seguramente su Origen.

Rin: Muy bien posees dos elementos, los cuales son el fuego el cual es un elemento muy común y la tierra la cual se relaciona con el cultivo de energía.- dijo tomando una pose para explicar.- Ahora bien juntos son una combinación curiosa, mas me deja pensando en tu origen.

Izuku: Y ¿Cual es ese?

Rin: Tu origen es forjador.- para continuar explicando.- Tu tendrás la facilidad de no solo crear, sino moldear objetos así como un herrero cuando trabaja el metal por citarte un ejemplo.

Izuku: Y hay un modo de ¿cambiar mis elementos?- ya que el pensaba que no serian la mejor combinación que podría tener siendo que el no quería ser un herrero sino un Héroe.

Rin: Siempre puedes intentar aprender sus respectivos sub elementos o en otros casos, existen métodos drásticos para cambiar la afinidad elemental de un individuo pero estos son siempre tanto dolorosos como peligrosos y no lo recomendaría.- termino por decir muy seriamente.

\- A partir de aquí comenzare con tu verdadero entrenamiento, tanto físico como mental tienes aproximadamente 11 meses para prepararte adecuadamente si quieres ingresar a la Preparatoria UA por lo cual tendrás que poner toda la voluntad de ti mismo para aprender ya que si vas por un camino inadecuado, te encontraras con un infierno.

El verdadero primer paso fue dado, ahora Izuku tendría la posibilidad de entrenar adecuadamente, no decepcionaría a su Maestra la cual fue la primera persona de verdad en creer en el, no desepcionaria a Sakura, quien hasta ahora lo había tratado como si el fuera su hermano menor, aconsejándolo y hablándole sobre hechizos que aunque fueran sencillos se esforzaba por querer aprender, se convertiría en un Héroe como los de los libros que leía como el Valiente Aquiles o el Noble Héctor y salvaría a las personas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero aun así tenia una ultima duda ¿Cual era el significado de lo ultimo dicho por su maestra?

Sin duda ese significado pronto lo averiguaría.

\- ¡Yo me esforzare por estar a la altura de sus expectativas! - dijo Izuku el cual se puso de pie para darle una reverencia.

-¡GRACIAS POR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, LE PROMETO QUE NO LA DEFRAUDARE! .- grito verdaderamente agradecido a la mujer por lo que ella hacia por el, provocando que ella sonriera genuina mente agradecida por ese gesto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y con esto el segundo capitulo de esta Historia, si bien podría llamarlo como "Relleno", el Entrenamiento de Izuku no es algo que pueda llegar a plasmar muy fácilmente, y sobre todo lo que tengo planeado para el.**

 **Ahora como extras con respecto al capitulo:**

 **Introduje a la espada** **Brynhildr y a Basara de Shin Maou no Testament me gusta el concepto de la espada y el que pasaría si alguien como Izuku la usara. (posdata no habrá contrato amo-sirviente en este fic)  
**

 **También explico que a pasado con la Torre del Reloj y el porque Izuku puede llegar a usar magia.**

 **Los elementos de Izuku son los mismos de Kiritsugu Emiya**

 **Y en cuanto a la alineamiento de origen de Izuku este le llevara a grandes cosas, como por ejemplo a el forjando una armadura o las mismas espadas las cuales ya ha sentido curiosidad por ellas.**

 **Ahora la pregunta principal Harem o no Harem, he ahí el dilema, si esto tiene buena aceptación dejare que ustedes decidan quienes entran en el, esto claro excluyendo a Rin y Sakura, ya que con el tiempo ellas tendrán que marcharse pero prometo, tendrán un final feliz.**

 **Alguna sugerencia critica o comentario, serán muy bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**


	3. FATE ZERO PART- III

**Review:**

 **ahurtrojo1: gracias por tu mensaje y por tu opinión en respecto en cuanto al emparejamiento principal, pero con solo dos votos, eso ya se decidió, se que es muy visto y hay muchos fanfic harem, de hecho a mi me gusta escribirlos, pero no te preocupes yo siempre busco compatibilidad entre las parejas que formo.**

 **Silver-ray: Gracias por tu mensaje me gusta la sugerencia que das en cuanto a Momo y sobre el gusto sobre la hermana de Kacchan, normalmente he leído cuando incluye a una hermana para el en otras historias, esta tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la de su hermano, así que me pregunte ¿Que pasaría si ella fuera lo contrario y no le gustara la personalidad de su hermano.**

 **Bucio: Sin duda tu haz sido el lector que me ha dejado el review mas grande que haya recibido en cualquiera de todas mis historias. Sin duda muchas gracias por el interés, todas tus sugerencias y opiniones cuidadosamente señaladas en cuanto a cada uno de los personajes que he introducido hasta el momento. Realmente me sorprendió cuando lo leí, ademas de que muchas de tus sugerencias también había pensado en ellas, ya sea en mayor o menor medida, En especial Nomu vs Deku o en un doblemente brutal Deku vs Todoroki, a lo cual me animo a escribir rápidamente esta nueva continuación.** **Ahora con respecto a algo que mencionaste y que me llamo mucho la atención, fue la mencion de Zelretch regresando a un Shirou de otra realidad, bueno no creo que pasara eso, ya que el Shirou que planeo que aparezca, tiene que ser el mismo que el cual conocen Sakura y Rin, esto con el fin de que Izuku tenga contacto con Shirou y así darles un gran momento, ademas de que ya encontré un modo creíble por el cual puede llegar a aparecer y explicar el como Rin y Sakura han vivido tanto tiempo.**

 **Lo malo es que no puedo traer a Mashu a la historia, pero no te preocupes ya que si habrá una Best Waifu de Fate Grand Order y el trasfondo con el que ella aparecerá, afectara mucho en la historia para la clase A y en especial a su profesor. (USJ emmm Spoiler)**

 **Dark Thundercat: Gracias por tu review y todas las observaciones que detallas con respecto al sentir de todos los personajes que han ido apareciendo y de lo que planeo que reflejen y es cierto lo que dices, a nadie le gusta el bullying gracias por todas las sugerencias que me has dado en cuanto al Harem de Deku, en cuanto lo que dices de All Might y el One for All, es cierto no hay otro digno de recibirlo, ya que si All Might hubiera querido desde el inicio se lo hubiera cedido a Mirio e ingresando a la U.A para entrenarlo, pero en cambio decidió ser maestro para apenas buscarlo. Por lo cual ya volverán a encontrarse All Might e Izuku, pero imagina si a eso esa combinación se le sumara la Tsundere favorita de Fate.**

 **alquimeizer: gracias por tu mensaje y con respecto a las armaduras que podrá formar Izuku, no tienen que ver con ningún espíritu Heroico directamente en si, pero si de un elemento único que utilizan algunos de ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FATE ZERO PART.- III

P.O.V Tohsaka Rin

Una vez un hombre soñó inocentemente en convertirse en un Héroe, pero en cambio tomo un camino diferente.

Y luego el hijo de ese hombre trato de seguir sus pasos, pero se traiciono a si mismo poniendo en riesgo a muchas vidas, al desear la felicidad de una sola persona...

Es difícil elegir entre los ideales que has cultivado desde siempre y la felicidad de tu ser mas querido.

He vivido durante todos estos años a la espera de algo, he visto como la humanidad ha evoluciono, también como ha estado al punto de auto destruirse por si misma gracias a las habilidades que ganaron y finalmente como han llegado a prosperar hasta este día, sin duda he visto mas de lo que debería.

Luego del final de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial, recuperándonos lentamente, la desesperación llego nuevamente a nosotras. Después de que la cueva colapsara, Rider paso días buscándolo, pero lo único que encontró fue un cuerpo inerte, destrozado y convertido en metal, el cual se degradaba mas rápido que algún otro material.

Y finalmente de entre esos restos solo quedo una reliquia. Un tesoro que probablemente no sabia que estaba con el, y que por palabras escritas en el diario de ese infame hombre este objeto ayudo a salvar su vida de un gran incendio que se parecía mas como a un infierno.

"Avalon", La Distante Utopía. La funda sagrada de Excalibur y el lazo que unía a Emiya Shirou con su sirviente Saber y el cual se rompió cuando esta fue absorbida por la sombra, si al menos hubiera sabido esta información antes yo...

No tiene caso en que piense en lo que hubiera pasado luego de tantos años, creo que finalmente mi espera ha terminado, ya que en este momento tengo en mis manos la arcilla adecuada y voy a moldearla para que el no comenta los mismos errores que tanto Emiya-kun y yo cometimos en su momento, al final quizás me tema, quizás me odie pero... no permitiré que ese niño se auto destruya ya que al salvarlo a el, podre cumplir con una vieja promesa que hice hace muchos años y... que casi se me había olvidado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Han pasado casi 10 días desde que encendiste tus circuitos mágicos por primera vez.- decía Rin en una nueva lección que impartía a Izuku.- ¿Cuanto tiempo puedes mantenerlos encendidos?

Izuku: Menos de 2 minutos, aun me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerlos encendidos.- explicaba, cosa que no fue del gusto de la pelinegra.- Ademas tengo que apagarlos, porque no puedo hacerlo continuamente

Rin: Realmente es mucho menos de lo que me hubiera gustado, esperaba que al menos pudieras mantenerlos de entre tres a cinco minutos.

Esto a ella le llamaba la atención, Izuku tenia un gran potencial. Seguía sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, tomaba todas las notas posibles y realmente parecía esforzarse, entonces la pregunta que ella tenia en la cabeza era ¿Porque tenia tan pocos progresos?

Rin: Se que Sakura te ha estado hablando sobre uno que otro hechizo simple ¿Que has aprendido de eso?

Izuku: Bueno ella me enseño sobre el Refuerzo de materiales y el análisis estructural.

Rin: Y ¿Has podido hacerlos? - a lo cual el chico asintió, cosa que hizo a la pelinegra arquear una ceja.- Si es así muéstrame.- de uno de sus bolsillos, saco un pañuelo blanco.- Refuerza este simple pedazo de tela para que sea tan fuerte como una lamina de metal.

Con algo de nervios, tomo la prenda con la idea dada, extendió la tela en la superficie del escritorio y encendido sus circuitos mágicos.

- _Trace On_ .- con esto comenzó con el análisis estructural de la tela, teñiendo a esta con el poco Od que el apenas podía obtener.

Uno de los aspectos que tuvo que tener en cuenta durante su entrenamiento fueron las diferentes fuentes de energía mágica. De estas conoció las dos fuentes principales.

La primera es el prana, o también llamado mana la cual es la forma de la energía que produce el mundo, funcionando esta como la fuente mayor. Mientras que el Od la cual es la fuente menor, es la energía vital que esta dentro de los organismos vivos, este se es producido mientras la persona vive y su cantidad almacenada varia de persona en persona, razón por la cual Rin le dijo a Izuku que debía entrenarse físicamente también para que de este modo pudiera llegar a almacenar mas rápidamente y llenar mas pronto sus unidades de energía mágica o si había una posibilidad el aumentar esta, razón por la cual también le formulo un plan de nutrición alto en proteínas y carbohidratos con el fin de también convertir esos nutrientes, si bien era mucho hablando para tan solo un mes y con unas pocas clases y sesiones de practica, esta difícilmente estaba comprimiendo todo el procedo de trabajo que normalmente y que con naturalidad le costaría al rededor de seis meses a un estudiante de magia promedio, la gran diferencia y algo con lo que no contaron todos esos otros aspirantes en el pasado era que no la tenían a ella como maestra y la gran influencia magia que ella podía ser.

El pañuelo se lleno de lineas luminosas color verde, habiendo terminado Rin tomo el pañuelo y comenzó a agitarlo. En efecto se sentía rígido y al agitarlo con un poco mas de fuerza, a este se le disipo el refuerzo que Izuku había realizado volviendo a la normalidad siendo esto un fracaso.

Rin: Sencillamente no veo ningún avance que sea relevante.- dijo con descepcion, a lo cual el chico bajo la cabeza.- Trajiste lo que te pedí.

Izuku: Si, si los traje.- se levanto del asiento para tomar su mochila y sacar varios libros.- Aunque no se ¿Para que los quiere? - pregunto poniéndolos en el escritorio, estos eran los cuadernos de análisis de Quirks que Izuku realizaba

Rin: Dijiste que este era tu pasatiempo.- el chico asintió.- Así que tenia que ver que tan observador eres y saber si esto puede verdaderamente ayudarte en el futuro.

Con esto dicho, comenzó a tomar los cuadernos de uno por uno para examinar su contenido. Si bien los primeros 5 su contenido era básico ya que la pelinegra intuía que había comenzado a escribirlos cuando tenia entre seis u ocho años dada su caligrafía, pero conforme los revisaba, estos iban mejorando, una de estas mejoras comenzaba a incluir sugerencias de como darle otros usos a una particularidad, ademas comenzaba también a incluir dibujos hechos a mano por el mismo, que aunque no eran de muy buena calidad se demostraba la dedicación que ponía en los mismos.

Rin: Realmente podría decir que tienes la facilidad o el don, de ver mas haya de lo que es evidente a simple vista.- lo elogio sin despegar los ojos de un cuaderno que le llamo la atención, ya que este no pertenecía a ningún héroe, sino a los compañeros de clase de Izuku.- Deberías de mantener este pasatiempo

Izuku: Es que al no tener particularidad pues siempre me preguntaba ¿Que se sentiría tener alguna? - dijo ligeramente avergonzado rascándose la mejilla

Rin: Puedo verlo, pero al estar leyendo este cuaderno me doy cuenta de algo.- cerro el cuaderno y volteo a ver al chico dándole una mirada de seriedad.- Tienes que dejas de pensar en el que pasaría si tuvieras una particularidad.- dijo alzando levemente la voz.

Izuku: Pero no puedo, siempre había soñado con el día en que despertara mi particularidad y saber que es lo que podría realizar con ella.- se mostró un negativo.- Incluso deseando tener una como... All Might.- dijo en voz baja

Rin: Ahora entiendo, cual es el problema.- señalo .- Sigues pensando en ello como un deseo, y por lo que leo en lo que escribes deberías de valorar mas lo que tienes y puedes lograr por ti mismo y no lo que tienen otros.

Izuku: No la entiendo, todas esas habilidades son grandiosas.

Rin: Eso piensas, mira esto por ejemplo crear simple neblina, sacar los ojos fuera de las cuencas, hacer flexible el cuello o estirar la nariz y finalmente convertir tu cabeza en madera.- señalo el cuaderno mientras le daba vueltas a las paginas.

\- Si con esas habilidades puedes lograr algún acto sumamente relevante para la historia, pues tienes mis respectos verdaderamente eres todo un prodigio destinado al cambio.

\- Pero de no ser así de verdad a mi parecer y en mi opinión desearía no tener alguna. De entre todas las particularidades de tus compañeros de clase solo puedo enumerar tres las cuales se les podría dar un uso adecuado como la explosión que usa ese rubio pelos pinchos, el convertir las manos en roca del fortachon cabeza de piedra y la de encender en fuego los dedos de esa niña plana, pero nada mas, ni siquiera el gordo de las alas o el escuálido que puede estiras estirar sus dedos funcionarían, ya que de nada les sirvió cuando estuvieron en verdaderos problemas con el villano de fango.- se levanto de su asiento para ver de frente al chico.

-Tienes que tener un poco mas de fe, orgullo y confianza en ti mismo, ninguno de estos dones puede siquiera llegar a compararse con todo el potencial de lo que verdaderamente puedes lograr.

Izuku ¡¿Pero como?!, ¿Como puedo hacer eso cuando siquiera puedo lograr lo mas simple de lo simple?.- dijo sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo, ya que por mas que practicaba el uso del refuerzo cada vez que parecía ver un progreso, no lograba nada.

Rin: Acaso crees que Aquiles nació teniendo todas sus grandes habilidades como guerrero, por supuesto que no, ya que el fue entrenado por el magnifico centauro Quiron. Ho... acaso Cu Chulainn el Hijo de la luz se convirtió de la nada así nada mas en el Perro Guardián de todo Ulster, claro que no, sino que viajo a la Tierra de las Sombras para buscar a la bruja Scathach esperando ser su aprendiz y finalmente el llorón de Dante el cual te aseguro ni siquiera hubiera sobrevivido en el Limbo de no ser por Virgilio.

\- Todos ellos fueron entrenados o instruidos por alguien, antes de convertirse en héroes o en personas reconocidas, fueron personas que en algún momento necesitaron la ayuda de otros y la recibieron.- dijo esperando a que el chico captara el mensaje de que mientras la tenga a ella como maestra el se convertiría en alguien verdaderamente importante.

Izuku: Pero ellos son solo personajes de historias antiguas, son leyendas, ¿Como puedo siquiera compararme con ellos? - pregunto mientras que sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lagrimas, ya que no había comprendido esas palabras, por lo cual al parecer su frustración hablaba por el.

Rin: Si no puedes hacerlo con ellos entonces tómame a mi por ejemplo, acaso crees que no me he esforzado, por supuesto que si.- intento usar otro enfoque que provoco que levantara un poco la voz lo cual hizo encoger a Izuku.- Me encontraba sola cada día, incluso sin poder ayudar a la única familia que tenia.-guardo un momento silencio para no decir mas de la cuenta.- Por lo cual decidí mejorar mi magia y volverme mas poderosa que otros para lograr todo lo que me propusiera y que nadie me digiera que puedo o no puedo hacer, pero aun así también necesite de la ayuda de alguien... y la tome.

\- Solo espero que tu diminuta mente pueda procesar estas palabras, para que comiences a darle el uso adecuado a mis valiosos conocimientos.- le dijo para darle la espalda.- La sesión termino, puedes retirarte.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, la oficina se sumergió en un profundo he incomodo silencio, Izuku guardo todos sus cuadernos otra vez y al despedirse de su Master, ella no le contesto haciéndolo pensar que probablemente estaba molesta con el. Mas todo lo contrario ya que la pelinegra había encontrado cual era el problema que verdaderamente le impedía avanza. Siendo solo un niño que era maltratado, humillado, intimidado e incluso porque no hasta golpeado si bien no por sus padres, si por la sociedad, refugiándose así en el único consuelo que de momento podía tener. En un mundo en el cual el era visto y tratado como si padeciera alguna discapacidad o una enfermedad contagiosa, si podía llegar a compararlo con alguien, esa seria con Sakura, pero aparto esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza, sus historias eran muy diferentes y no era momento de traer esos recuerdo ahora por lo cual decidió que lo mejor seria ponerse seriamente a trabajar en cuanto a los pedidos que llegaban a su tienda.

 **.**

Saliendo de la oficina, Izuku limpio sus ojos, siempre había visto a otros realizar cosas increíbles por mas simples que fueran, presumiendo y recibiendo la admiración de otros sobre todo Kacchan que cada que podía presumía de lo que podía hacer con su Quirk, ¿Como no tener envidia de eso?. Logro encender sus circuitos mágicos, sabia cuales eran sus elementos y entrenaba físicamente todo lo que podía, podía ver ligeros cambios físicos, pero sabia que aun no era suficiente, quería seguir aprendiendo para decepcionar a nadie y menos a Rin, la primer persona que sin conocerlo le animo a ser lo que otros le decían que no, pero aun así no podía lograr un progreso efectivo.

\- Izuku-kun, ¿Porque estas llorando? - pregunto Sakura al verlo llegar al frente de la tienda.- Acaso Nee-san fue muy dura contigo.

Izuku: No es nada...juuu... es que aun no puedo hacer un refuerzo completo.- dijo decepcionado.

Sakura: No deberías de ser tan duro contigo mismo, estoy segura que pones todo tu esfuerzo.

Izuku: Eso intento, pero por mas que practico y practico, aun no logro nada.

Sakura: Ya se, porque no intentas mejorar probando con algo diferente.- sugirió ella.- Intenta aprendiendo a hacer algo que parece fácil a simple vista, pero que otros no pueden hacer.

Izuku: Y ¿que podría hacer? - pregunto limpiando sus lagrimas.

\- mmm... mmm... Ya se, ven conmigo.- dijo la pelimorada para que ambos terminaran por salir de la tienda, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a la pelinegra.

Dejando la tienda, de un momento a otro Rin salio de su oficina al no escuchar ningún ruido fuera, ademas de necesitar las especificaciones de un pedido que estaría por llegar para ser restaurado.

\- Sakura podrías decirme la información de cuando va a traer su pedido la Señora Yaoyoro...

No termino de decir, para ver el lugar solo y buscando con la vista a su hermana y su "empleado-sirviente" pero no los encontró hasta que al acercarse al mostrador vio una nota y procedió a leerla:

 _Nee-san decidimos salir a tomar_

 _un poco de aire fresco por un momento_

 _no tardamos mucho,_

 _cariños y besitos atte._

 _Sakura-chan e Izuku-kun_

\- Muggg... Esos dos, como se atreven a irse sin avisar y para colmo dejando el negocio solo.- se quejo en voz alta para luego estrujar la nota y arrojarla a un bote de basura, para comenzar a buscar la información que necesitaba mientras refunfuñaba.

Lo que la pelinegra no sabia, era que la información que buscaba se encontraba en la computadora que Sakura normalmente usaba para registrar todos sus pedidos, trabajos e inventarios, algo que Izuku ya había aprendido a hacer en el mes que llevaba trabajando ahí e incluso ayudando a mejorar su sistema gracias a sus propias sugerencias como por ejemplo la creación de una pagina web, anuncios o haciendo comentarios de publicidad en los foros de conversaciones de Héroes que el chico normalmente visitaba cosa que le gusto a la pelimorada y lo cual ella aprobó ya que en sus propias palabras, "Trabajo nunca no ha faltado, pero siempre es mejor que nos sobre"

Gracias a los grandes avances tecnológicos, las personas siempre buscaban modernizar sus hogares con los mejores aparatos y electrodomésticos, pero muchas personas en ocasiones buscaban variar un poco mas sus posesiones como por ejemplo comedores hechos de madera de las primeras décadas de los 2000, libreros hechos a mano y con relieves personalizados por lo cual y gracias a las leyes de protección ambiental estos artículos se volvieron muy caros y demandados, ya que eran básicamente para la época actual, considerados artículos de lujo.

Pero había otras familias que buscaban tenerlas ya sea para coleccionar o por su estatus y mientras mas antiguas fueran estas mucho mejor.

 **.**

En la zona residencial de la ciudad se podía ver a dos personas paradas al frente de una casa muy, esta guardaba el diseño de una mansión tradicional japonesa.

\- Guao... tiene una casa muy grande Sakura-san.- decía Izuku impresionado tan solo por el tamaño.

Sakura: Gracias, cuando nos mudamos, elegimos esta casa porque era muy parecida en la que solíamos vivir.- respondió sonriente.

Izuku: Por cierto ¿De donde son? - pregunto con curiosidad, la pelimorada no respondió y en su lugar lo invito a pasar.

Al entrar pudo observar el amplio patio que esta tenia, con muchas plantas y flores muy bien cuidadas, al entrar el fino piso de madera, la casa extremadamente limpia sin rastros de polvo, los muebles se podrían describir como ni todo moderno y nada muy antiguo. En definitiva era un lugar que trasmitía un aire hogareño, aunque el lugar la mayoría del tiempo, estuviera solo.

Sakura: Adelante Izuku-kun, toma asiento, te gustaría una tasa de te.- ofreció la joven.

Izuku: Gracias, pero no quisiera ser una molestia.- el cual se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa central.

Sakura: Claro que no, ademas casi nunca tenemos visitas.- joven procedió con la labor y en menos de 5 minutos traía una bandeja con una tetera y dos tasas, ofreciendo una a Izuku, este la tomo y le dio un sorbo.

Izuku: Esta delicioso.

Sakura: Gracias, es el te favorito de Nee-san.- a lo cual ella también tomo el suyo.

Izuku: Creo que no debería estar tomando esto.- casi ahogándose, imagino lo enojada que se pondría su Master si se enterara que se bebió su te favorito.

Sakura: No te preocupes por Nee-san, podrá ser muy mandona, estricta, enojona, tacaña orgullosa.- y dijo con toda la simpleza del mundo.- Pero te aseguro que también es una persona amable y de buen corazón.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ni en sueños Izuku se atrevería a decir todo eso de la pelinegra, a no ser que deseara morir y aunque aun no había visto de lo que era capaz con el uso de su magia y si decía eso probablemente ella lo mataría. Pero ver hablar a Sakura sobre Rin tan sencillamente le hacia recordar también que son hermanas y ambas debían conocerse muy bien, pero si bien tenían un poco de parecido, el color de sus ojos, cabello y sus personalidades, las diferenciaba mucho.

Sakura: Ademas hay algo que quiero mostrarte, sígueme.- se puso de pie a lo cual el chico obedeció y decidió mostrarle un poco mas de su hogar.- Cuando llegamos aquí adaptamos esta casa a nuestros gustos y necesidades.

Al llegar a la parte trasera había nuevamente un gran patio lleno de pasto verde muy bien podado y varios cuartos, cada uno estaba junto a otro, eran de tamaño decente y para distintos usos.

Sakura: Mira por ejemplo, tenemos un pequeño dojo aquí.- le mostró el primero cuartos.- Del otro lado esta la forja.

Izuku: ¿Forja?

Sakura: Así es.- procedió mostrársela, y al abrir la puerta la cual esta era de metal.- Nee-san fabrica muchas cosas y usa este espacio para hacerlo como taller.

Al ver un poco dentro Izuku decidió entrar, observando mejor había lo que podría definir como un horno de piedra, muchas herramientas que el no conocía, aparatos de monturas para metal y muchas espadas viejas.

Izuku: Así que aquí fue donde hizo el arco.- se dijo a si mismo.

Sakura: Así fue.- respondió .- "El Arco del Guardia" como ella lo llamaba, fue uno de sus dos mayores logros y orgullos.- dijo lo cual hizo que el chico se encogiera al recordar el motivo por el cual trabajaba para ella.- Sígueme todavía hay un lugar mas.

Finalmente el ultimo lugar, era muy parecido al dojo, con el piso de madera y la decoración, pero este tenia de frente varios objetivos en blanco con negro formados en una fila a unos 15 metros de distancia y lo que mas llamo la atención del niño fueron varios arcos colgados en una pared.

Sakura: Este es mi salón de Arqueria, adelante.- ambos se quitaron los zapatos y entraron al lugar.- La arqueria ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo uno de mis pasatiempos.

Se dirigió hacia la pared en donde se encontraba uno de los arcos y lo tomo junto con una flecha, enderezo su postura, retuvo la respiración, alineo la flecha y tenso el arco.

\- Hu .- disparo la flecha, la cual indudablemente fue al blanco del centro con una gran puntería.

Izuku: Fue un disparo asombroso.- dijo muy impresionado.

Sakura: Gracias, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, forme parte del club de arqueria.- fue a tomar otra flecha.- Adelante inténtalo tu.

Izuku: Esta segura, nunca he usado uno de ellos.

Sakura: Claro que si, ademas ya lo intentaste una vez antes.- le dijo al chico para que recordara el incidente del villano del barro, el le contó que había tomado el arco con la esperanza de dispararla al tanque de gas y hacer explotar al villano para derrotarlo, pero el gran inconveniente fue que el nunca había usado un arco antes.

Izuku: ¿Pero no se como hacerlo?

Sakura: No te preocupes, yo te instruiré.- a lo cual el chico tomo el arco y trato de imitar las acciones que realizo la pelinegra.

\- Endereza tu espalda.- lo instruyo inmediatamente al ver sus acciones, por lo cual el chico se puso lo mas derecho posible.

\- Respira lentamente y después reten la respiración.- obedeció a esto lo mejor que pudo.

\- Alinea el arco y la flecha con el blanco al que vas a dispararle.- busco con la vista el mismo blanco que ella había disparado previamente.

\- Tensa la cuerda del arco con la flecha.- esto si le fue muy difícil ya que si bien el arco no era muy duro lo difícil fue estirar la cuerda y sujetar la flecha.

\- ¡Ahora liberalo todo! - dijo por ultimo.

\- ¡HUA! - libero el aire contenido en sus pulmones y soltó la flecha, la cual lejos de dar en el blanco, fue a dar a la pared.

Izuku: Lo siento.- se disculpo, yendo a despegar la flecha clavada en la pared.

Sakura: No te preocupes, es normal siempre fallar el primer tiro, ademas lo hiciste muy bien.- fue a tomar un recipiente largo que contenía bastantes flechas.- Porque no lo intentas otra vez.

Invitándolo a continuar Izuku volvió a intentarlo, una y otra, otra y otra vez hasta terminar con las flechas y solo quedarle una. Solo tenia un ultimo tiro, tomo su posición, siguió nuevamente las instrucciones de Sakura y tenso el arco para disparar.

\- HU- disparo la flecha, pero esta vez fue diferente porque luego de 25 intentos, por fin dio en el blanco. Estaba lejos ser un blanco perfecto, pero al menos fue dentro.

Izuku: Si por fin le di.

Sakura: Felicitaciones Izuku-kun .- la cual aplaudía por su logro.- Estoy segura que con algo mas de practica y aplicando un poco mas de técnica en poco tiempo seras un buen arquero.

Izuku: Fue muy divertido, gracias Sakura-san.- le dijo sonriente.

Sakura: De nada, porque no practicamos un poco mas.- lo invito ella para ir a recoger las flechas regadas y volver a intentar disparar con el arco.

Y así siguieron por mas de una hora, hasta que decidieron terminar de lanzar y volver a la tienda.

Izuku: Muchas gracias Sakura-san, eso realmente me animo mucho, de ahora en adelante cada que tenga la oportunidad seguiré practicando.

Sakura: No fue nada, ademas imagina a un aspirante a Héroe usando un arco... eso no se ve hoy en día y mas a un profesional que use uno como equipo de apoyo.- sugirió.

Izuku: Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, no hay ningún Héroe profesional que use un arco.- comenzó a murmurar rápidamente.- Hay Héroes que utilizan propulsores, lanza dardos e incluso verdaderas armas de fuego pero no hay ninguno que utilice un arco...- decía para si mismo mientras la pelimorada sonreía.

Sakura: Lo vez, de una idea muy simple puede surgir algo grandioso.- decía mientras caminaban con rumbo a la tienda de antigüedades

Izuku: Pero... no cree que seria algo muy anticuado.- dijo pensativo

Sakura: Por supuesto que no, el arco siempre ha sido usado desde la antigüedad por la humanidad.- dijo muy animada.- Ademas hay algunos nombres famosos en la historia que fueron grandes arqueros como por ejemplo Arash el cual es un Héroe del folclor Iraní, Arjuna el hijo de Indra y finalmente esta Atalanta.- enumero con los dedos los ejemplos que recordaba.

-Realmente son nombres muy importantes dignos de hazañas impresionantes.- comento a lo cual Izuku tomo una nota mental para investigar sobre ellos después.

Caminado por la avenida comercial, luego de un mes de los disturbios provocados por el villano de barro, habían sido reparados en su totalidad. La mayoría de los comerciante ya identificaban a Izuku y algunos de ellos los saludaban cuando se dirigía al trabajo, lo que les dio una muy buena impresión del chico peliverde, al llegar al frente de la tienda escucharon un grito dentro de ella.

\- ¡NO PORQUE!, ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!, ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! - no hacia falta intuir de quien se trataban esos gritos, a lo cual ambos entraron inmediatamente.

\- ¡NO, YA NO LO SOPORTO!, ¡TODO ES CULPA DE SAKURA Y DE ESE MOCOSO!, ¡TODO POR NO DECIRME EN DONDE ARCHIVARON LOS PEDIDOS! - era el deplorable lamento de la dueña del lugar mientras pataleaba en el suelo.

Al entrar pudieron ver como la pelinegra que literalmente daba vueltas por el suelo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y lloraba cómicamente desesperada. Su cabello se había desaliñado y despeinado, ninguno entendía el porque de esa situación.

-Emmm... Nee-san ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto tímidamente ya que sabia que ella no era alguien que perdiera la calma fácilmente y menos así.

Rin: QUE, ¿QUE SUCEDIÓ? - se levanto del suelo.- No encuentro la información de un encargo muy importante y ustedes salen a pasear así como así.- encaro a su hermana

Sakura: Emm bueno, toda la información la guardo en la computadora del mostrador.- señalo su lugar de trabajo, a lo cual la pelinegra se dirigió a ese lugar pisando fuertemente el suelo.

A lo que a primera vista parecería una computadora normal, para Rin era otra cosa. Tecleo unos botones del teclado y encendió la pantalla, pero mostraba una pantalla de bloqueo.

Rin: ¿Como enciendo esto?, ¿Cual es la contraseña?, ¿Como le saco la información? - comenzaba a examinar todo de arriba hacia abajo muy desesperada.

Izuku: La contraseña es "Emiya"- le dijo a la pelinegra, cosa que hizo que ella entrecerrara los ojos cuando volteo a ver al chico, el cual solo desvió la mirada para no ver a su Master enojada.

La pelinegra introdujo la contraseña, mostrando la pantalla del escritorio, pero sin saber nada mas.

Rin: ¿ _como le saco la información_? - dijo en voz baja y derrotada.

Izuku: Bueno, Sakura-san ¿Cual es ese pedido?

Sakura: Si es muy importante para Nee-san, estoy segura que es el "0259" .- dijo haciendo memoria del inventario de su trabajo.

Izuku se acerco a la computadora y en cuestión de segundos encontró el archivo, encendió la impresora y lo mando a imprimir, para dárselo a la pelinegra la cual tenia la boca abierta por la facilidad con la que obtuvo los datos.

Izuku: Master si usted es tan mala con las computadoras, si gusta puedo enseñarle lo básico.- le ofreció el amablemente con una sonrisa, después de todo ella le estaba enseñando magia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sin embargo, la reacción de la pelinegra no fue una que el chico esperaría porque de un instante a otro ella...

\- ¡OU! ... ¡AUCH!... ¡NO POR FAVOR!... ¡PARE, ESO DUELE! - gritaba en suplica Izuku desde el suelo, ya que la pelinegra con un rostro enrojecido y enojado comenzó a pisotearlo en la espalda al menos 10 veces.

Rin: ¡Por supuesto que no! .- decía mientras mantenía su pie derecho aplastando la cabeza de Izuku contra el suelo.- ¡Yo puedo usar una computadora perfectamente! - dijo en voz alta y cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura: Nee-san, no deberías de pisotear a Izuku-kun, solo para ocultar tu vergüenza.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Sin mas que decir y después de dejar al niño molido a golpes, tomo su información y se fue directo a su oficina cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Adolorido de la cabeza y sobretodo la espalda, Izuku se dio cuenta que a su Master en definitiva no le gustaban las maquinas, esos golpes le servirían a el como un recordatorio para jamas mencionar ese detalle de nuevo, ese día no solo descubrió que su maestra Tohsaka Rin podía ser muy mandona, estricta, enojona, tacaña orgullosa y no gustarle las maquinas y según Sakura también era amable y de buen corazón, con todos esos datos, ella era capaz de ingresar dentro de una clasificación muy especial de mujeres y si Izuku no quería llegar a morir de verdad, jamas tendría que mencionarlo y menos frente a la pelinegra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con el inicio de una nueva semana de clases los primeros días parecieron normales para Izuku, las clases, almorzar a fuera del comedor y uno que otro comentario o burla pero en esta ocasión el no le tomo la mas mínima importancia, ya que estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Sakura le había dicho que intentara mejorar aprendiendo algo nuevo y que otros no pueden hacer, en el poco tiempo que ella le enseño a usar el arco le llamo mucho la atención y decidido a ello se decidió aislar del resto de estudiantes para que en sus propias palabras "No lo interrumpieran", ya que aun no podía concentrar su respiración para liberarla en el momento exacto de lanzar la flecha, a veces lo hacia antes y otras después. Solo muy pocas veces fue en el instante correcto.

También decidió practicar haciendo uso de la mímica, para simular el arco, aun le dolía la espalda cuando se endehesaba por los pisotones de su Master, pero era algo tolerable.

Estando en su casa y luego de meditar todas las palabras que dijo la pelinegra sobre el y su poco de progreso mágico, palabras las cuales realmente no le hicieron sentir muy bien en su momento y con todo esto luego de tener un muy gran debate mental consigo mismo y con mas de una hora de murmullos continuos llego a una muy importante conclusión y en la cual jamas había pensado... **"Si no puedo hacer lo mismo que otros, Yo aprenderé algo que ellos no puedan hacer".**

Con esa nueva filosofía, todos le habían dicho que debido a su falta de Quirk, jamas podría aspirar a lo que el deseaba, con todo lo que aprenda, poco a poco comenzaría a cambiar eso...

\- Endereza la espalda.

\- Respira lentamente y después reten la respiración.

\- Alinea el arco y la flecha con el blanco al que vas a dispararle.

\- Tensa la cuerda del arco con la flecha.

\- ¡Ahora liberalo todo! - dijo por ultimo.

\- ¡HU! -practico rítmicamente de frente a un árbol como si este fuera su blanco.

Izuku: Le pediré permiso a Sakura-san para poder volver a practicar.- guardo sus cosas, el almuerzo pronto terminaría y volvería a clases.

\- Que haces aquí Midoriya, esconderte .- dijo una voz que se acercaba, se trataba de un chico con lo que parecía ser rocas en lugar de cabello.

Junto a ese chico había otros dos, uno de ellos era alto, moreno, musculoso, ademas de no llevar camisa, el otro era un delgado y de cabello castaño rojizo el cual por lo largo le cubría la mayoría del rostro solo dejando visible solo su boca.

Izuku: no... yo... solo estaba... comiendo.- dijo nervioso.- Y ustedes que hacen por aquí

\- Tu que crees, entrenando nuestras particularidades.- dijo el musculoso flexionando sus brazos.- No tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar jugando a las señas.- a lo cual comenzó a imitar de mala manera los movimientos que Izuku practicaba

Con esto el peliverde dejo caer los hombros y solo tomo sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada con rumbo a su salón de clases, lo malo era que como ellos formaban parte de su salón de clases decidieron seguirlo, ya estando por llegar y con todos los alumnos volviendo a sus respectivos salones Izuku solo podía escuchar lo que decían sobre su juego de señas.

\- No ya en serio, que era eso Midoriya .- pregunto el de cabello largo.- No era un baile típico ¿Verdad? je je je...

Izuku: Bueno... era la técnica de... disparo con arco.- pensó que quizás explicándoles comprenderían de que se trataba.

\- Disparar un arco, esa estupidez no te serviría en una batalla real.- dijo con desdén el de las rocas en la cabeza.- Pero es cierto hay algo que debo agradecerte, debido a tu "acto heroico" nos quitaste de encima al idiota de Bakugou.- dijo sonriente

\- Ahora sin el para molestarnos o explotarnos la cara nuestras posibilidades de entrar al curso de Héroes serán mas grande.- dijo el moreno.

\- Cierto esa plaga ya se termino, pero aun nos queda el menor de dos males.- dijo el moreno, el cual paso su brazo por los hombros de Izuku como si fueran muy buenos amigos.- Sabes no creo que lanzar una rama te sirva de verdad para ser un Héroe, en serio que estúpido te dijo eso.

Izuku: Cállate, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a decir eso.- respondió inmediatamente al insulto y casi instintivamente lo empujo para que no lo abrazara, Ademas de recordar la imagen de la gentil pelimorada, usualmente el se quedaría callado recibiendo el insulto o lo ignoraría, pero en esta ocasión... no seria así.

Y menos si insultan a alguien que ha sido tan buena con el.

\- ¿Que dijiste basura Quirkless?, tu no tienes voz aquí - respondió agresivamente sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.- Yo puedo decir lo que quiera, ademas como si esa estupidez te sirviera de algo.- esta discusión comenzó a llamar la atención de los alumnos.- Disparar un arco que idea mas idiota es esa.

Izuku: ¡No es una idea idiota! - se defendió levantando la voz y empujando al chico para que soltara el agarre que este tenia, en ese momento todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a el.

\- **"** _ **Tienes que tener un poco mas de fe, orgullo y confianza en ti mismo"** \- _las palabras de su Master vinieron a su mente.- **" _Ninguno de estos dones puede siquiera llegar a compararse con todo el potencial de lo que verdaderamente puedes lograr"_**

Izuku: _Ya veo... Ahora comprendo Master_... - se dijo en voz baja.- Y a ustedes ¿Que les importa lo que yo haga? - levanto la voz una vez mas, poco a poco varios alumnos que ya estaban dentro de sus salones, salieron para ver de que se trataba el alboroto, incluso Bakugou y del otro salón también salio su hermana que se acerco junto a sus amigas, para ver de que se trataba la discusión mas su sorpresa fue grande al ver de quien se trataba el disturbio.

\- Acaso creen que por tener una particularidad eso los hace mejores a mi.- dijo enojado cerrando los puños.- Por supuesto que no, Acaso creen que con unas particularidades tan simples como las suyas se convertirán en los mejores Héroes... ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! - grito a sus compañeros de clase a lo cual los otros alumnos quedaron congelados en sus lugares, incluso Satsuki la cual ya se estaba preparando para intervenir pero no se pudo mover ya que nunca había visto a Izuku gritarle a alguien, ciertamente no sabia como actuar.

\- ¡SABEN QUE... AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA AGRADEZCO NO TENER UNA PARTICULARIDAD!, ¡Y MAS AUN PORQUE NO TENGO UNA PARTICULARIDAD TAN INÚTIL COMO LAS SUYAS!- termino de gritar para señalarlos al trió de chicos.

\- ¡HIJO DE PERRA! - insulto el chico de rocas en la cabeza, para activar su particularidad convirtiendo sus manos en rocas e intentando golpear a Izuku.

\- _Trace On_ \- encendió sus circuitos mágicos en respuesta a la agresión.- "Refuerzo" - dijo por instinto para defenderse.

El puño del peliverde también se dirigió a su atacante para defenderse, gracias a la rápida acción que se desarrollaba nadie pudo notar las lineas verdes que recorrieron el puño del Izuku.

- **Crack** \- Ambos puños chocaron, pero lo que ocurrió sorprendió a todos incluso a Izuku quien solo retrocedió por el impulso del golpe.

\- ¡Mi mano, mi mano! - decía mientras se desactivaba su particularidad y sujetaba su mano en un intento de disminuir el dolor.

Todos los presentes miraron con gran asombro, ya que Izuku apenas parecía tener daño en su puño derecho el cual solo temblaba.

\- Midoriya maldito seas hijo de...- dijo el moreno musculoso saltando frente a Izuku con la intención de golpearlo- Pufff...

Fue el sonido que hizo cuando Izuku, esta vez usando el refuerzo en su puño izquierdo lo golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen, para mandarlo a volar al menos a tres metros de distancia y cayendo de espaldas.

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio sin poder creer lo que habían visto, al parecer de muchos, Izuku había provocado una pelea y no solo eso sino que había golpeado a dos estudiantes que fácilmente podían superarlo en numero y ser mas fuertes que el. Izuku estaba paralizado, tenia el puño izquierdo extendido y su respiración era agitada, en ningún momento pensó que toda esa situación terminaría así. Mas no solo eso sino que el peliverde veía muy detenidamente sus puños temblorosos preguntándose a si mismo si por fin había logrado hacer un refuerzo completo.

\- Midoriya estas demente.- rompió el silencio el chico del cabello que cubría su rostro, esto con intención de ir a ver como se encontraban sus amigos.

\- Izuku-kun, eso fue increíble.- decía Satsuki que lentamente se trataba de acercarse a el, muchos otros daban sus opiniones y comentarios por las acciones del peliverde, pero de momento poco le importaron ya que sin perder tiempo, salio corriendo de ahí.

Satsuki: Izuku-kun ¿A donde vas? - grito la chica sin muchas opciones las cuales tomar ya que algunos de los maestros comenzaron a llegar para poner el orden y averiguar que había sucedido con los alumnos.

Todo esto también fue visto por Bakugou, el cual tenia el ceño fruncido. Al ver mas detenidamente todo estaba muy que claro para el y eso era que Deku había usado alguna especie de truco. Esto lo enfureció y no dejo de maldecir mentalmente al peliverde ya desde su punto de vista Deku le había mentido durante años con su falta de Quirk, el cual parecía ser una mejora de la fuerza y eso era algo que no podía perdonarle ya que eso significaba que Deku estaba burlándose de el. Ya mas tarde se encargaría de ajustaría cuentas, sonriendo salvajemente por todo lo que haría con el peliverde cuando llegue el momento.

 **.**

Sin detenerse, Izuku salio corriendo de la escuela buscando un lugar en donde pudiera detenerse a pensar. No tardo en entrar a un callejón, mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento y limpiaba el sudor de su rostro, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, jamas le había levantado la voz a otro, jamas había golpeado a otra persona, pero sobre todo... jamas había dicho que estaba agradecido de no tener una particularidad.

Llevo sus manos a la boca con la intención de calmar sus murmullos, no sabia como responder en ese momento, sabia que tendría muchos problemas en la escuela por esto por lo cual intento al menos calmarse un poco, habiéndolo hecho miro nuevamente sus manos y esta vez decidió nuevamente probar con algo. Buscando con la vista entre algunos botes de basura y encontró una cinta métrica del tipo flexómetro, estaba descompuesto porque le faltaba el botón que hace de seguro para que la cinta no vuelva al barril.

Tomo la cinta y la estiro al menos unos 30 cm.

\- _Trace On -_ encendió sus circuitos mágicos- "Análisis Estructural"

A lo cual vino a su mente toda la información necesaria sobre ese objeto.

Flexómetro Bellota Modelo 50011-5.

\- Carcasa de plástico y caucho Anti choque

\- Diseño ergonómico para mejor agarre

\- Provisto de clip para sujeción en cinturón

\- Las medidas del producto son: 70 x 70 x 35 mm, Cuenta con un peso peso de 200 mg.

\- Precio de venta 1200 yenes

\- Usado por Yamaguchi Masato, empleado de construcción y dañado por una caída de una altura de 10 metros en el botón del seguro.

Por fin había obtenido toda la información necesaria, anteriormente cuando practicaba usando el Análisis Estructural de algún objeto en su casa solo venia uno o dos detalles sobre el, pero no mas. En esta ocasión no solo obtuvo toda la información que describía al objeto sino que también el nombre de la persona que lo había comprado e incluso como se había dañado.

Izuku: Valla, la magia es asombrosa.- declaro al observar el objeto, parecía que por fin estaba logrando algo de progresos por lo cual decidió internarlo probando otra cosa.

\- _Trace On -_ comenzó esta vez con el refuerzo de la cinta.

Viendo el resultado, Izuku agito un poco la cinta para ver si el refuerzo funcionaba. Luego de unos momentos este no se desvaneció por lo cual llego el momento de probarlo.

Tomo una botella de licor vacía y la puso sobre la tapa de un bote de basura inhalando y exhalando, era el momento de probar si por fin tendría verdadero éxito.

\- ¡Hya! - golpeo con fuerza la botella con la botella con la cinta métrica, la cual se partió partió por la mitad como si estuviera usando una espada, a lo cual el refuerzo de la cinta se disipo.

Izuku: Lo hice, por fin lo hice.- decía mientas unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- Por fin logre hacer un refuerzo completo... sniff .- dijo satisfecho mientras las limpiaba con la manga de su uniforme.

\- Una vez mas.- declaro animadamente.- _Trace On-_

\- Refuerzo - repitiendo el proceso, esta vez golpeo la tapa del bote de basura, la cual quedo doblada.

\- Refuerzo - golpeo esta vez un pequeño poste de madera el cual partió por la mitad y de nuevo también las otras dos partes formando así cuarto y así continuo varias veces mas.

Emocionado y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor debido a su practica, Izuku parecía crear mucho alboroto y las personas que pasaban por ahí escuchaban como vidrios rompiéndose y botes de basura ser golpeados, por lo cual algunas personas decidieron por seguridad que lo mejor seria buscar a un Héroe profesional para que tratara con ese asunto.

Deteniéndose por un momento y respirando agitadamente, podía sentir sus manos hormiguear y su cuerpo caliente, por lo cual limpiando el sudor de su frente por fin había tenido un verdadero logro.

\- ¡Si finalmente lo logre! - dijo satisfecho y formando nuevamente su puño levantándolo hacia el cielo, este momento hubiera sido mejor si no fuera por el hecho que estaba dentro de un callejón lleno de botes de basura, bueno al menos pensó que nadie lo observaría... o eso creía.

\- Si impresionante .- dijo una nueva voz femenina y suave la cual aplaudía por lo que había visto, Izuku asustado volteo inmediatamente en dirección a la persona que había llegado.

Se trataba de una chica joven peliazul de cabello muy largo, su piel era pálida, sus ojos azules y grandes, su rostro era hermoso y tenia una enorme sonrisa dirigía hacia el. Lo curioso era que la chica usaba un traje muy ajustado a su cuerpo el cual resaltaba perfectamente su figura femenina, este tenia una combinación de colores azul, verde y finalmente blanco en especial en su pecho y sus piernas y finalmente una especie de guanteletes muy grandes.

\- Dime ¿Ese era tu Quirk?, ¿Como se llama?, ¿Que puede hacer? - dijo la joven la cual se acercaba rápidamente hacia Izuku, la cual preguntaba con curiosidad poniendo muy nervioso a Izuku por la cercanía que la hermosa chica tenia con el.

\- ¡Nejire no te distraigas! - llamo otra voz de mujer pero esta sonaba un poco mas dura, al llegar Izuku pudo ver a una mujer de cabello blanco y corto, usaba un qipao negro el cual es una vestimenta tradicional china, usaba también unos detalles en forma decorativa en la parte posterior de su cabeza y finalmente la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por una diadema la cual era muy similar a una garra.

La presencia de esta mujer, no solo asusto a Izuku, sino que también lo emociono al reconocer de quien se trataba.

\- Vinimos a investigar una queja por ruido y disturbio... tu.- señalo a Izuku.- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela a esta hora? - dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta del peliverde.

\- ¡Wooo... Es la Heroína Dragón Ryukyu! - dijo emocionado el chico ignorando la pregunta, a lo cual la mujer arqueo una ceja como si hubiera olvidado del porque de su presencia ahí.- Usted tiene un Quirk impresionante, ya que no solo le permite convertirse en un dragón de verdad, sino que también obtiene habilidades como super fuerza, la capacidad de volar y una gran resistencia.

Nejire: Verdad que es increíble.- contesto igual de emocionada.- No solo eso, sino que ella forma parte de la lista de los 10 mejores Héroes profesionales, ademas de tener su propia agencia.- a lo cual la referida solo pudo suspirar por el fanatismo del chico y lo despreocupada que era la joven.

Ryukyu: ¡Muy bien, basta ambos! - decidió poner fin a la platica.- Dime chico ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto de nuevo.

Izuku: Yo... emm... bueno, escape de la escuela .- dijo tímidamente, ya que la presencia de la Heroína profesional lo poso nervioso.

Antes de emitir un juicio por las acciones del peliverde Ryukyu le pidió que le explicara el porque de esa acción, Izuku asintió y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido en la escuela con sus compañeros de clase, mas que nada resumiendolo a solo cuando se burlaron de el por imitar el uso de un arco y cuando insultaron a Sakura, ocultando así lo que les dijo sobre el no tener una particularidad, mientras que la chica interrumpía siempre que podía para peguntar mas detalles sobre lo que ocurrió.

Ryukyu: Ya veo, no veo nada de malo el que te defendieras, pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor que lo hablaras con un profesor en lugar de llegar a una agresión física.- expreso su opinión.

Izuku: Ellos... como que no me hacen mucho caso.- dijo en voz baja, ya que había perdido la cuenta de cada vez que le comentaba a un maestro sobre sus problemas, algunos le prestaban muy poca atención y otros simplemente lo ignoraban.

\- Eso no esta bien, no te preocupes La estudiante del Curso de Héroes de la clase 2-A de la U.A Nejire-chan, te ayudara en contra de esos abusadores.- dijo la chica la cual sujetaba a Izuku por los hombros, el cual se impresiono mucho al escucharla presentarse.

Izuku: ¿U.A?, de verdad ¿Es estudiante del curso de Héroes de la U.A?.- esta vez fue su turno de preguntar a lo cual chica asentía con una sonrisa.

Ryukyu: Nejire no puedes ir a su escuela, recuerda que estamos patrullando.- suspirando nuevamente, ya que no esperaba encontrar esta situación.- Escucha chico, de momento dejaremos pasar esto, pero tienes que ir directamente a tu hogar y explicar lo que paso a tus padres, entendido.- dijo a lo cual Izuku asintió para buscar sus cosas.

Nejire: Pero aun no me dices ¿Cual es tu Quirk? - lo detuvo lo cual volvió a poner nervioso nuevamente a Izuku, Lo cual llamo también la atención de la Heroína profesional.

Ryukyu: Interesante, muéstrame tu particularidad.- dijo cruzada de brazos esperando ver cual era la habilidad que había hecho que provocara tanto ruido.

Sin muchas opciones y sin saber como responder, recordó que su Master una vez le había sugerido que si algún día era visto practicando sus habilidades mágicas en casa por sus padres les digiera al menos que se trataba de una particularidad que despertaba tardíamente, quizás no le creerían del todo, pero todo era mejor que decirles que se trataba de magia.

Izuku: Bueno... mi Quirk se llama Refuerzo.- dijo mientras sostenía nuevamente la cinta métrica y procedía a mostrarles.- Me permite incrementar la resistencia de un objeto

\- _Trace On -_ reforzó de nuevo de la cinta, para dársela a la Heroína la cual juzgaba lo que había hecho.

Ryukyu: Sin duda es una habilidad fascinante.- dijo mientras observaba la cinta y solo por prueba, se acerco a un bote de basura, tomando la tapa de metal de este.

Lanzandola al aire espero a que esta descendiera y cuando estaba cerca de ser golpeada, en un rápido movimiento por parte de la Heroína, tapa fue cortada en múltiples partes, acto que hizo que impresiono mucho a Izuku y provoco que Nejire aplaudiera de nuevo.

Ryukyu: Sin duda tienes una gran particularidad.- elogio al chico mientras observaba los resultados.- Pero también recuerda que es una responsabilidad del usuario el saber como y cuando usarla, ademas de que esta prohibido el usarlas en publico, por lo cual debes tener mas cuidado la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo? - le aconsejo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Izuku asintió feliz, no solo por el elogio, sino también por el consejo, comparado con el trato que le dieron los otros Héroes durante el incidente con el villano que cambio su vida, sin duda la diferencia era abismal.

Nejire: ¿Que mas puedes reforzar?, ¿Cual es el limite de tiempo?, ¿Que significa Trace On? - nuevamente era bombardeado con preguntas que de momento no sabia como contestar, ademas de que la chica volvió a acercarse mucho a el.

Ryukyu: Nejire, es hora de irnos tenemos trabajo que hacer.- llamo a la chica para poder retirarse, a lo cual asintió de mala gana, ya que no pudo obtener sus respuestas.

Izuku: Espere...yo...me daría un autógrafo.- pidió en voz alta, después de todo cual era la posibilidad de encontrarte con un Héroe profesional que se encuentra dentro de los 10 mejores.

Ryukyu asintió con la cabeza para darle una pequeña sonrisa, Izuku tomo sus cosas y saco un cuaderno llamado "Análisis para futuros Héroes vol.- 13 Edición 2" esto con el fin de reponer el cuaderno que vendió ademas de transcribir la mayoría de la información que tenia en el y que aun recordaba. La heroína lo firmo en una pagina en blanco, para después devolverlo al chico, quien feliz reviso el autógrafo a lo cual ambas se despidieron para irse.

\- Un momento.- llamo la chica peliazul la cual regreso con Izuku para arrebatarle su cuaderno y también escribir su autógrafo en el.

\- Ahora si nos vemos.- dijo envolviéndole el cuaderno con una sonrisa lo cual hizo que la heroína también sonriera por la acciones de la terriblemente curiosa peliazul.

Después de que Ryukyu y Nejire se retiraran, Izuku abrió el cuaderno en la pagina en la cual la chica había firmado y lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba.

 _¡MUCHO ANIMO!_

 _ESFUÉRZATE, ENTRENA,_ _SUPÉRATE_

 _Y NOS VEREMOS_ _EN LA U.A_

 _ATTE: NEJIRE-CHAN._

Izuku quedo sin palabras por este mensaje, tanto así que no evito el volver a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas mas. Ese mensaje estaba escrito en letras grandes y en ambas hojas el cual también era adornado por un dibujito chibi de la peliazul usando su traje de heroína.

Con este nuevo animo y seguridad que había obtenido en si mismo, superaría todos los problemas que lo esperarían en la escuela, le demostraría a todos que podía lograr convertirse en lo que muchos otros le digieran que no. Sorprendería a su Master habiendo logrado el refuerzo completo, le pediría a Sakura el poder volver a usar su salón de arqueria y finalmente seguiría el consejo que le dejo la joven peliazul. Sin duda con todo lo que había pasado salio del callejón, se dirigió con rumbo a su hogar tendría mucho que explicar, pero estaba feliz, por lo cual no dejaría de pensar en lo sucedido durante todo el día en especial y extrañamente sobretodo en la terriblemente curiosa peliazul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y con esto el tercer capitulo de esta Historia, Izuku ha comenzado a mejorar poco a poco, que les pareció la aparición de Nejire y Ryukyu, espero haya sido de su gusto, junto con algunas referencias de una de las primeras películas de super héroes que vi cuando era niño.**

 **Ahora como extras con respecto al capitulo:**

 **Izuku por fin pudo realizar un refuerzo perfecto, por lo cual podrá continuar con un nuevo entrenamiento por parte de Rin.**

 **Sakura ha inculcado en Izuku el gusto por la arqueria y ademas lo ha invitado a visitar su hogar.**

 **Alguna sugerencia critica o comentario, serán muy bien recibidos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
